Résurrection
by CimBom57
Summary: Au cours du XIIIème siècle, un peuple nomade recherche son nouveau foyer sur des terres inconnus. Mais plusieurs ennemis se dressent en travers de son chemin, surtout quand Natsu, le troisième fils du chef de la Tribu de Fairy Tail, arrive au secours d'un père et ses deux filles et les emmène dans le Camp. Cet acte marque alors le début de tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

 **Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fanfic sur Fairy Tail (heumheum NaLu heumheum) ! J'opte, pour cette fois, un style différent de d'habitude. De plus, les relations et les liens entre les personnages seront chamboulés. Vous allez être choqué xD**

 **Les personnages seront OOC. Je vous préviens maintenant comme ça vous buguez pas en voyant un personnage qui se comporte pas normalement xD**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

En 1225, une année se situant en plein Moyen-âge, des peuples se battent pour leurs terres ou pour en conquérir. Des États sont crées et d'autres sont détruits. Les riches profitent du désespoir des pauvres. Les marchands d'esclaves exercent leur commerce dans les marchés, exposant les qualités physiques, ainsi que d'autres plus ou moins importantes, de leurs « marchandises ». Les acheteurs qui, quant à eux, les examinant avec la même attention qu'ils accordent pour les animaux.

L'État de Fiore est un « jeune État » en pleine expansion. En quelques années, sa taille a doublé, suite à plusieurs conquêtes, à des batailles historiques décisives. Pourtant, au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'une tribu nomade.

En effet, à l'origine, Fiore ne faisait partie que d'un seul État : Ishgar. Suite à un conflit avec un pays voisin envahisseur du nom d'Alvarez, Ishgar dû se diviser en 21 Tribus. Ces tribus nomades, chassées de leur terre natale, se mirent en route à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où ils pourront vivre en paix. Mais la paix... ils ne pourront jamais la connaître, tant qu'ils ne se seront pas unis... En effet, le pays envahisseur ne s'était pas simplement contenté du pays d'Ishgar. Son empereur voulait conquérir le monde.

Fiore a alors connu une expansion considérable, passant de « tribu » à État. Il possédait enfin des terres. Les autres tribus s'étaient alors rangées sous l'aile de Fiore, se battant pour la prospérité de ce dernier, de leur peuple.

Fairy Tail faisait partie des plus grandes tribus d'Ishgar. Comme chaque tribu nomade, les personnes vivent dans des tentes assez grandes pour être à l'aise dedans. Sa source financière principale est la vente d'animaux, tels que des vaches ou des moutons mais également la vente de tissus en tout genre et de tapis.

À la tête de Fairy Tail se trouve le Grand Lord Ignir. Cet homme était connu pour les batailles glorieuses qu'il avait menées, ainsi que pour les services qu'il avait rendus à Fiore. Même si son âge avancé ne lui permet plus d'aller sur les champs de bataille aussi souvent qu'avant, il continue à se battre pour l'intérêt de son peuple.

* * *

Sur les plaines de Magnolia, quatre hommes sur leur destrier galopaient à toute allure vers une direction précise. Ils portaient tous une sorte d'armure en cuir et en fourrure, ainsi que des épées à leur ceinture. Des bouclés étaient attachés sur les selles de leurs chevaux. L'un d'eux, au lieu d'une épée, brandissait une hache. Leurs cris raisonnaient, accélérant la course de leur monture.

Après quelques minutes de galop, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination : Fairy Tail. Un jeune homme accompagné d'autres jeunes garçons s'approchèrent d'eux pour prendre en charge leur monture. Le jeune homme s'exclama :

\- Lord Natsu ! Quelles sont donc les nouvelles ?

Le dénommé baissa ses yeux onyx vers son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux roses virevoltaient sous le souffle du vent. Il afficha un sourire puis répondit :

\- Nous allons sortir chasser.

La joie se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Avec enthousiasme, il emporta, avec ses amis, les chevaux vers l'écurie.

Natsu, se tourna vers ses trois compères, puis leur ordonna :

\- Allez vous préparer pour la chasse. Je vais me rendre à la forge. Je vous rejoindrais à l'écurie.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent, lâchant un « Bien, mon Lord ! » à l'unisson.

* * *

Un homme dont l'âge justifiait son expérience sortit un métal du feu la déposant sur la surface en fer. Il souleva son marteau, puis en un cri il frappa sur le métal en feu. Un autre cri retentit et un autre marteau s'abattit sur le bout de ferraille. Natsu mettait toute sa force, tout son cœur à frapper sur le métal, donnant un coup de main au forgeron : Makarof. Après plusieurs coups, Makarof plaça le métal dont la forme avait quelque peu changé, dans de l'eau pour le refroidir. Une fumée blanche se répandit dans la seule forge de la Tribu.

Le vieux forgeron se tourna vers Natsu, le sourire aux lèvres et lui annonça :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Le jeune homme était perplexe. Il observait le vieil homme partir en direction du comptoir. Il attrapa un objet bien précis qu'il présenta à Natsu. Ce dernier prit l'objet qui n'était autre qu'une épée dans sa fourrure. Il dégaina pour observer la lame. Il était stupéfait par sa qualité et son tranchant. L'épée n'était ni trop légère ni trop lourde, parfaite à ses yeux. Il fit vite part de sa stupéfaction au vieux forgeron :

\- C'est une magnifique épée Makarof ! Tu t'es surpassé !

L'homme lui répondit d'un ton fier :

\- J'ai donnée tout ce que j'avais pour forger cette lame ! Une épée digne de ce nom doit pouvoir trancher sans difficulté tous ceux qui se mettront sur le chemin du valeureux guerrier qui la maniera !

\- Eh bien, ce guerrier a vraiment de la chance de pouvoir posséder une lame de cette qualité ! _S'exclama le jeune homme._

Le vieil homme répliqua, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ce valeureux guerrier, c'est toi Natsu ! Je te l'offre !

Le jeune homme était stupéfait, surprit :

\- Makarof, je ne peux pas accepter...

\- Ne discute pas mon grand ! C'est un honneur pour moi qu'un guerrier comme toi combatte avec l'épée que j'ai forgé. Vois ça comme le dernier vœu d'un vieil homme.

\- Ne dis pas ça Makarof, tu a encore de longues dates devant toi !

L'homme à la chevelure rose observa une dernière fois la lame. Il était vraiment heureux d'acquérir une arme de cette qualité. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son ancienne épée à sa taille, pour placer la nouvelle. Une fois cela fait, il offrit un sourire reconnaissant au vieux forgeron et le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant :

\- Merci Makarof ! Avec cette arme, personne ne pourra m'arrêter !

\- J'attends de voir tes exploits mon grand !

* * *

Un homme était assis au sol, devant sa tente, en train d'observer une sorte de carte. Son visage marqué par une cicatrice affichait un air sérieux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour frotter son crâne qui commençait à le faire souffrir. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, observant cette même carte, curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Luxus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme, surpris, tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice pour lui répondre :

\- Ah, c'était toi Mirajane ?! Il s'agit en fait d'une carte de cette région de l'État de Fiore.

La jeune femme, stupéfaite, posa une autre question :

\- Et où est-ce que nous nous situons ?

Le dénommé Luxus indiqua l'Est sur la carte :

\- Nous sommes ici, derrière ces montagnes se trouve Alvarez. _Il déplaça son doigt vers le Sud_. Ici se trouve le Royaume de Pergrande. _Il indiqua ensuite le nord._ Et là, c'est l'Empire Minstrel.

\- Nous sommes donc entourés d'ennemis c'est ça ? _Demanda la jeune femme d'un air inquiet._

\- Le Royaume de Pergrande n'est pas vraiment notre ennemi. Nous sommes plutôt neutres dans nos relations. Malheureusement, les deux autres États sont véritablement nos ennemis. _Répondit l'homme à la chevelure blonde_.

\- Luxus... il faut absolument que nous partions de ces terres stériles...

La jeune femme venait de vider son sac à un moment inattendu. Elle continua :

\- Nous ne pouvons rien cultiver ici. Les animaux sont mal-nourris ! De plus, la peinture que nous fabriquons pour les tissus est de couleur très fades par manque de fleurs et de plantes. Nous ne pourrons jamais vendre nos marchandises dans cet état !

L'homme lâcha un soupire.

\- Je sais Mira... je sais. C'est justement le sujet principal de l'assemblée de ce soir.

\- J'espère que la décision finale sera favorable pour une migration.

\- Oui, il le faudra bien. J'ai déjà ma petite idée de l'endroit où il faudra se rendre.

Mirajane voulu demander à quel endroit il pensait mais elle fut interrompue par la vision d'une jeune femme à la chevelure courte, aussi blanche que la sienne, qui fixait une direction précise. Elle suivit son regard et lâcha un sourire en voyant « qui » elle observait vraiment. Elle prit alors la parole pour attirer l'attention de Luxus :

\- Eh, regarde qui voilà.

L'homme leva la tête. Il vit au loin un jeune homme à la chevelure rose préparant sa monture, accompagné d'autres hommes. Il l'interpella aussitôt.

\- Natsu ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?!

Ce dernier se tourna vers le blond et éleva également la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, malgré la distance :

\- Je pars chasser !

\- Mais on a une assemblée ce soir !

\- Tu peux avoir l'assemblée, la chasse est à moi grand-frère !

Luxus répondit avec le sourire :

\- D'accord mais ne t'éloigne pas trop ! Pars vite et reviens tôt !

Natsu acquiesça de la tête puis se remit à sa tâche de préparation de sa monture.

Pendant ce temps là, Mirajane s'était approchée de la jeune fille à la même chevelure blanche qu'elle, qui observait le rose avec admiration. Elle lui adressa la parole.

\- Si tu ne te bouge pas, tu vas finir par le perdre.

La jeune femme sursauta puis répliqua :

\- Grande-sœur ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Mirajane lâcha un petit rire amusé et prévint :

\- Je t'aurais prévenu Lisanna.

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant sa sœur dans ses pensées.

Du côté de Natsu et ses compagnons, la bonne humeur régnait. Un jeune homme à la chevelure ébène s'adressa à un autre avec des cheveux plus longs de la même couleur.

\- Hé, Gajeel ! C'est quoi toute cette nourriture ? On part juste chasser, t'as oublié ?

Un autre jeune homme, qui lui avait les cheveux bleus et une sorte de tatouage sur le visage, continua avec un sourire moqueur affiché sur les lèvres :

\- Nous ne te laisserons pas mourir de faim durant la chasse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le dénommé Gajeel répliqua :

\- Grey, Jellal, vous savez très bien que tout peut arriver dans ces terres sauvages. Un guerrier qui a le ventre vide ne vaut rien !

Natsu tapota l'épaule de Gajeel.

\- Tu as totalement raison ! Allez mes guerriers, il est temps de partir !

Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux puis partirent en direction de la sortie du camp.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans un château aux abords d'une haute falaise, des chevaliers étaient en plein entraînement, entrechoquant leurs lames et leurs boucliers. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un homme encapuchonné était en train de grimper le mur extérieur de l'édifice. Ce dernier atteint le haut du rempart, se mit sur ses pieds et immédiatement, attrapa un garde inattentif par derrière. Il lui attacha une corde, qui traînait là, autour du cou et le balança du rempart, du côté de la cour du château, exposant le corps à la vu de tous. D'autres gardes tentèrent d'intervenir mais ils furent tous vaincus sans aucune difficulté.

L'intrus descendit pour rejoindre les chevaliers qui s'entraînaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Ces derniers étaient méfiants, guettant chaque faits et gestes du meurtrier. Tout-à-coup, l'individu enleva sa capuche. Aussitôt, en découvrant son visage, tous les chevaliers se mirent à se prosterner devant lui. Ce dernier était en colère. Il était quasiment possible de voir sa longue chevelure noire se hérisser. Ses yeux tout aussi noirs paralysaient les pauvres hommes qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait. L'intrus prit la parole.

\- C'est comme ça que la forteresse impénétrable des Oracion Seis, l'un des grands représentants des Templiers est gardé ?

Le silence régna dans la cour. L'homme reprit :

\- Un seul homme a suffit à pénétrer à l'intérieur sans problème ! Dorénavant, vous suivrez un entraînement intensif, dirigé par moi-même. Le prochain que je prends à rêvasser et à ne pas être à la hauteur, subira le même sort que votre camarade qui se balance là-bas !

Les hommes se tournèrent en direction du pendu puis déglutirent. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

\- Veuillez nous excuser Sir Macbeth. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'espère bien !

Tout-à-coup, le garde du portail principal du château annonça l'arrivé de nouvelles personnes, en ouvrant les portes. Plusieurs chevaliers sur leur monture pénétrèrent dans la cour. Ils étaient suivis par un homme qui semblait être une personnalité importante, étant donné que Macbeth se prosterna immédiatement à sa vu, suivi de ses hommes qui firent de même. L'homme sur son cheval remarqua le corps pendu sur le rempart. Il afficha un air dégoutté avant de s'adresser à l'auteur de cet acte.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ici, Macbeth ?

Le dénommé répondit aussitôt.

\- Comme vous le voyez, Grand Maître Brain, je mets tout en œuvre pour éviter d'être entouré d'incapables.

Brain descendit de son cheval pour s'avancer devant Macbeth qui se releva et lui baisa la main.

\- Quel honneur de vous voir parmi nous maître.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'intérieur du château.

Arrivé à la grande salle, le maître Brain demanda :

\- Quel est la situation avec les prisonniers ?

Macbeth répondit aussitôt.

\- J'ai chargé Sawyer de livrer Jude et sa famille à José. Pour les autres, j'ai préféré vous attendre.

\- Bien...

* * *

En plein milieu d'une forêt, un convoi se dirigeait droit vers une destination précise. L'un des chariots, au lieu de contenir de la nourriture ou du tissu, transportait une cage dans lequel se trouvaient trois personnes. Un homme, une jeune fille et une plus petite. L'homme qui dirigeait le convoi, ordonna à ses hommes de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Pendant ce temps là, la petite fille demanda à l'homme se trouvant dans la même cage qu'elle :

\- Où est-ce qu'ils nous emmènent, papa ?

L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants, sous le regard curieux de l'autre jeune fille, puis répondit :

\- Dans notre palais, ma fille.

Elle posa alors une autre question.

\- Là-bas, nous seront enfin libres n'est-ce pas ?

Le père répondit, un sourire triste sur les lèvres :

\- Pour l'éternité, ma fille... pour l'éternité...

La petite avait l'air satisfaite de la réponse, tandis que la jeune fille qui se situait à l'opposé de la cage tentait, de retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un garde qui se trouvait non loin de la cage. Son sourire malsain lui donnait des nausées. Elle tourna la tête vers le père et prit la parole :

\- Notre destin est donc de retourner à Magnolia de cette manière... De mourir par la main de mon oncle, dans le palais où nous sommes nés et où nous avons grandit.

\- Je ne laisserais personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, ni de ta sœur, ma fille.

Un silence régna dans la cage...

* * *

Brain était toujours en discussion avec Macbeth. Il constata :

\- Ce coup va nous permettre de nous lier avec José. Il est important qu'il soit remarqué et apprécié par Belserion, l'Empereur de Fiore.

\- Le fait que José réussisse à monter les échelons au sein du Palais de Fiore nous permettra de respirer un bon coup. _Affirma Macbeth._

* * *

Dans un caravansérail, un édifice qui accueille les marchands et les pèlerins le long des routes et dans les villes, un homme distingué était assis sur ce qui semblait être une sorte de trône. En réalité, il s'agissait de son propre caravansérail. L'un de ses hommes lui annonça :

\- Tout se passe comme prévu, Sir José...

Il fut immédiatement coupé par son supérieur.

\- C'est bon ! Capitaine, les tribus d'Ishgar paient-ils leurs taxes ?

\- Nous n'arrivons pas à tout récolter, mon Commandant. Ils sont constamment en mouvement.

José bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il demanda :

\- Quel est la plus grande tribu ?

\- C'est Fairy Tail, mon Commandant. Ils se sont échappés de l'invasion d'Alvarez et sont arrivés sur ces terres.

\- Quel est leur Grand Lord ?

\- Il s'agit d'Ignir.

\- Combien de tentes ont-ils ?

\- Deux milles tentes, mais ils possèdent de braves guerriers.

\- Est-ce que cette tribu de braves paie ses taxes ?

\- Oui mon Commandant, elle le fait.

\- Bien... Alors, qu'elle paye plus tôt cette année.

Le subordonnée fut surpris de cette décision. Il tenta :

\- Mais, mon commandant...

Il fut directement coupé.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire. Comment cet État va-t-il survivre sinon ?! Informez tout de suite toutes les tribus !

\- Bien mon commandant !

Le subordonné s'en alla. José, agacé, s'impatienta :

\- Où diable sont ces Templiers !

* * *

Brain et Macbeth continuaient leur réunion stratégique. Brain était venu dans cette région dans l'idée de commencer une croisade. Mais un seul obstacle lui barrait la route : L'Etat de Fiore. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre part lui-même au « combat » face à cet ennemi redoutable. Il exposa ses idées :

\- Macbeth, tu devrais placer plus d'hommes au sein du Palais de Fiore.

\- Vous voulez être sûr de contrôler tout le Palais...

\- Un groupe aux côtés du Pape est contre la croisade. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque.

Macbeth lâcha un rire amusé avant d'avouer :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Nous devons tout mettre en place pour mobiliser tout le continent. Nous devons y arriver.

\- Le monde de la croisade doit s'unir et se mobiliser vers Sin, la Terre Sainte pour la récupérer des mains des hérétiques. Pour cela, il faut provoquer ces derniers et les forcer à nous attaquer.

Cette fois, dans un sourire satisfait, Macbeth annonça :

\- Je possède de précieux prisonniers. Nous pouvons commencer avec eux.

* * *

Du coté du convoi transportant les prisonniers, l'un des gardes s'approcha de la jeune fille aînée. Il s'assura que les deux autres dans la cage dormaient bel et bien. Il tendit sa gourde remplit d'eau vers elle, en lui murmurant :

\- Tiens, je t'ai apporté de l'eau.

La jeune fille voulu prendre la gourde mais l'homme la retira aussitôt. La fille, impassible, se retourna, en ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention. Il lui tendit à nouveau la gourde en lui intimant de la prendre. Elle tendit la main de nouveau mais au moment où elle approcha sa main, il l'attrapa par le cou pour l'attirer à lui et plonger sur ses lèvres. Le père de la fille se réveilla aussitôt et attrapa l'homme par les cheveux, lui fracassant le front contre les barreaux de la cage. Il le maintint contre la ferraille et attrapa son épée pour planta sa lame dans sa gorge. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien. La petite fille se chargea de monter la garde. Le père ordonna à sa fille aînée, dans un murmure :

\- Prends la clé...

La jeune fille s'exécuta puis ouvrit la porte de la cage. Son père laissa tomber le garde au sol, le laissant mourir à petit feu. Ils sortirent enfin de leur prison. Ayant remarqué la fugue des prisonniers, les gardes se mirent à leur poursuite.

* * *

Natsu et ses compagnons étaient dans la forêt, à la recherche de gibier potentiel pour leur chasse. Toute-à-coup, le rose aperçu enfin un faon qui se mit à fuir en voyant les intrus. Les quatre hommes descendirent de leur monture et se mirent à la poursuite de l'animal. En peu de temps, ils se séparèrent. Natsu était très proche de la bête. Il la vit s'immobiliser. Avec des gestes très lents, il attrapa son arc, plaça la flèche et se mit à viser l'animal. Le jeune homme resta immobile. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, voyant l'innocence du petit faon, mais il se reprit. Il retint son souffle et s'apprêta à décocher.

Soudain, il entendit des cris au loin qui le surprirent et firent fuir l'animal. Il tendit l'oreille pour déterminer d'où venaient ces cris.

\- Papa ! Papa !

\- Lucy ! Partez ! Fuyez !

Il se dirigea vers l'origine de ces cris. Il aperçu enfin trois individus : un homme, allongé au sol, une flèche dans la jambe gauche, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde qui tentait de relever l'homme avec l'aide d'une petite fille qui elle avait une chevelure bleue. Le rose, surprit, observait la scène, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non ! Je ne peux te laisser comme ça ! _S'exclama la jeune fille blonde._

\- Prends ta sœur et vas-t-en vite ! _Ordonna celui qui semblait être son père._

Tout-à-coup, un chevalier sur son cheval, arriva au niveau des trois individus. La blonde ramassa un bâton du sol et le secoua devant elle, faisant perdre l'équilibre au cheval qui tomba au sol avec l'homme qui le chevauchait. Elle assomma aussitôt ce dernier, avec un coup sur la tête. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire. Plusieurs autres chevaliers couraient vers eux, dans l'idée de les capturer à nouveau. Ils tentèrent de fuir, mais en vain. Le père avait beaucoup de mal à marcher avec sa jambe blessée.

Natsu, voyant la scène et constatant sa propre infériorité numérique, réfléchit à une stratégie pour aider les pauvres fugitifs. Il décida de contourner l'ennemi et le prendre par derrière.

Le père et ses filles ce firent attraper par leurs geôliers. Ils plaquèrent la jeune blonde au sol, sous le regard du père qui était menacé par une lame sous sa gorge. Le chef du convoi s'approcha de la fille.

\- Tu vas voir ce qui coûte de me contrarier, moi, le capitaine Sawyer !

Suite à sa réplique, il se mit à défaire sa ceinture. La jeune fille comprit directement où il voulait en venir. Elle se mit à paniquer :

\- Papa ! Papa !

La jeune fille se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le père ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne put que crier :

\- Que quelqu'un nous aide !

Tout-à-coup, une flèche se planta dans la gorge d'un chevalier. Le chef Sawyer fut surpris. Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de l'origine du projectile. Ils virent un homme à la chevelure étrangement rose les prendre en joug. Ce dernier décocha à nouveau et toucha un autre homme. Il jeta ensuite son arc au sol, puis dégaina son épée dans un cri. Il battu deux hommes sans difficulté. Il fut rejoint par trois autres personnes, ses compagnons, qui prirent part à la bataille. L'un tranchait ses ennemis à l'aide de sa hache, l'autre les cisaillait avec ses deux lames, une dans chaque main. Le dernier, ne laissait aucune faille grâce à son bouclier et son épée à double tranchant.

Sawyer, fou de rage, voulu donner le coup de grâce à la jeune blonde qui était toujours au sol. Il leva son épée pour l'abattre sur elle mais fut bloqué par le père qui venait de ramasser une arme au sol. Le duel débuta. Malheureusement, le père se prit un coup sur le flanc droit. Il tomba au sol. Ses enfants, inquiets, s'approchèrent de lui. Autour d'eux, la bataille continuait. Les nouveaux arrivants battaient leurs ennemis les uns après les autres. La jeune blonde tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie au niveau du ventre de son père.

\- Oh non ! Il saigne beaucoup trop ! _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

Elle leva la tête pour chercher une quelconque aide. Elle observait les combats quelques instants. L'homme à la longue chevelure noire, qui brandissait une hache fit descendre un chevalier de sa monture, en lui plantant son arme dans le torse. Il vit ensuite un autre ennemi qui tentait de fuir mais il l'en empêcha en balançant sa lourde hache, qui se planta dans son dos. L'homme à la chevelure bleue, brandissant deux épées, faisait tomber ses ennemis les un après les autres. Celui à la chevelure courte, ébène, bloquait les coups avec son bouclier et esquivait les attaques en réalisant plusieurs acrobaties. Son agilité et ses figures, finalisées par des coups de lame précis, offraient un spectacle ahurissant.

Le regard de la jeune blonde rencontra celui du rose. Il baissa son regard inquiet sur le père mal en point, mais il partit en direction d'un autre ennemi qui ne demandait qu'à finir au sol. Le rose tenta de lancer un poignard en direction du chef de convoi mais ce dernier prit l'un de ses hommes en bouclier. Natsu se dirigea vers lui, tout en battant tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Il se retrouva enfin face à lui. Tous les chevaliers venaient de se faire battre. Sawyer était seul.

Le duel final débuta. Le chevalier ruait de coups de lame le rose qui les bloquait tous, sans difficulté. Les rôles s'inversèrent. C'était au tour de Natsu de frapper mais son adversaire bloquait également tous les coups. Ce dernier repoussa le rose avec un coup de pied. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants. Natsu arborait un sourire moqueur. Il planta sa lame au sol, sous le regard interrogateur de Sawyer. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à attaquer son adversaire avec sa lame. Il allait la lui planter dans le ventre mais le rose esquiva au bon moment, coinçant le bras de son ennemi sous le sien pour le renverser au sol et lui faire lâcher son arme. Le chevalier sorti son poignard, lâchant des regards méfiants aux compagnons du rose qui observaient le combat. Il se mit à courir vers son opposant mais ce dernier esquiva de nouveau, attrapant son poignet pour lui faire planter sa lame dans son propre corps. Natsu ressortit ensuite la lame pour enfin achever son adversaire en lui tranchant la gorge. Le vainqueur récupéra son épée plantée dans le sol et l'essuya sur le cadavre de son ennemi. Il s'approcha ensuite du père qui souffrait le martyr. Il l'examina quelques instant puis ordonna à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Jellal, ramène-moi une feuille de chêne !

\- Tout de suite ! _Répondit-il._

Natsu s'approcha de la flèche plantée dans la jambe du père. Il cassa le bout qui dépassait, puis sortit le bout restant, arrachant un cri de douleur du pauvre blessé. Il pressa plusieurs feuilles de chêne sur la blessure, pour éviter une perte de sang abondante. Instinctivement, la jeune blonde plaça également sa main sur la blessure de son père. Elle ne put éviter un contact avec celle du jeune homme qui, surprit, l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté au niveau des soins qu'il prodiguait à l'homme. Il lui fit une sorte de bandage à la jambe avant de s'adresser à la jeune blonde :

\- Nous devons partir tout de suite.

La jeune fille, au départ surprise, répondit sèchement :

\- Vous, partez ! Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls.

\- Le ciel va bientôt s'assombrir. Les chacals ont dû sentir l'odeur du sang depuis longtemps. _Insista-t-il._

Il s'adressa ensuite à ses compagnons.

\- Gajeel, Grey, ramenez les chevaux.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille pour revenir à ce qu'elle avait affirmé quelques instants plus tôt, c'est-à-dire, le fait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

\- Que pouvez-vous faire toute seule, avec une enfant et un homme blessé ?

\- Je vous ai dit que nous n'allions pas venir avec vous ! _S'exclama-t-elle, une pointe de colère_ _dans sa voix. Elle marqua une pose avant de continuer._ Nous vous devons une vie. Nous paierons notre dette un jour. Laissez-moi connaître votre nom.

\- Je me nomme Natsu de la tribu de Fairy Tail. _Il se releva._ Comme vous le voudrez. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre périple.

Il commença à partir. La petite fille à la chevelure bleue supplia sa sœur de partir avec eux. Les gémissements de son père firent craquer la jeune blonde qui demanda :

\- Votre camp, est-il loin ?

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D**

 **TCHOUUUUUUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO LES GEEEEENS !**

 **Bien ou quoi ?**

 **Alors, oui... ça fait 10 000 ans que j'ai posté le 1er chapitre mais j'ai une excuse :p**

 **Eh bien, tranquille j'écrivais le chapitre 2, j'étais presque arrivée à la fin et PAF ! MON ORDI S'ÉTEINT ! C'est après que j'ai capté que j'avais pas branché le chargeur... oui parce que mon PC il a un problème chelou, il ne me prévient même plus quand j'ai presque plus de batterie. Arrivé à 40% PAF il 'éteint ce con... (faut que j'achète une batterie sa mère!) j'étais deg'... j'ai faillit abandonner... Mais je me suis motivée solo ! JE VOULAIS ECRIRE CETTE HISTOIRE ! Et voilààààà ! Il est là le chapitre !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dans le camp de Fairy Tail, les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations. Des femmes étaient occupées à fabriquer la peinture pour leurs tissus, une vielle dame préparait une mixture étrange dans sa marmite et le forgeron frappait sur le métal qui n'était autre qu'un fer à cheval. Ce dernier fut salué par de nouveaux arrivants dans le camp. Il les salua à son tour, d'un air perplexe.

Les deux hommes observaient les alentours. L'un d'eux était assez grand, brun, aux yeux bleus. Son visage était marqué par une cicatrice sur le côté gauche. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était plus petit. Il portait une sorte de turban sur la tête. Son visage était orné d'une longue barbe. Ce dernier s'adressa à son compagnon.

\- Mest, nous allons nous installer quelques temps ici. Nous essayerons de vendre notre marchandise. Si les affaires vont mal, nous nous en irons.

Le dénommé Mest acquiesça de la tête. L'homme barbu continua.

\- Allons d'abord demander au Grand Lord Ignir la permission d'établir notre commerce.

Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande tente du village, sous les regards curieux des habitants. Arrivés à destination, ils furent accueillit par un homme à la longue barbe blanche et avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Ce dernier s'exclama :

\- Yarei ! Quel plaisir de te voir dans notre camp !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Sire Hades ! _Répondit le marchand à la longue barbe._

\- Alors, comment vont les affaires ? _Demanda Hades._

\- Nous faisons comme nous pouvons. Dieu merci, nous n'avons pas énormément de problèmes. _Répondit à nouveau le marchand._

Hades observa quelques instants le cheval de Yarei qui transportait quelques objets. Il le questionna :

\- Dis-moi, quel vent t'amène parmi nous ?

\- Je suis venu demander la permission au Grand Lord Ignir de m'établir dans le marché du camp. _Lui expliqua-t-il._

\- Je vois... et où est le reste de ta marchandise ? _Questionna de nouveau Hades._

\- Près de Grand Rocher, pas loin d'ici. _Lui répondit-il avant de le questionner à son tour._ Est-ce que le Grand Lord est disponible ?

\- Oui bien sûr, tu peux y aller. _Affirma l'homme à la longue barbe blanche._

Yarei récupéra une caisse sur son cheval et prit la direction de la tente. Pendant ce temps là, Hades s'approcha de son cheval pour jeter un œil sur la marchandise présente. Il sortit une dague puis se mit à l'examiner. Intéressé par ce produit, il demanda à Mest :

\- Combien coûte cette dague ?

\- Elle coûte 80 Joyaux, Sire.

Hades observa l'homme qui venait de lui répondre d'un air perplexe. Il lui fit part de ses réflexions :

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans votre camp. Vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. _Répondit Mest, en caressant son cheval._

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche semblait peu convaincu. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, ne trouvant pas où il avait bien pu voir cet homme, il laissa tomber et reprit sa contemplation de la dague entre ses mains.

* * *

Yarei venait d'entrer dans la Grande Tente. L'homme, assit sur une sorte de trône, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta. Un Garde venait de récupérer les sacs qu'il transportait, ainsi que la caisse, puis les déposa devant le Grand Lord. Ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Bienvenue dans le camp de Fairy Tail, marchand. Approche, assieds-toi.

Yarei ne se fit pas prier. Il se plaça sur le côté, au sol son regard admiratif dirigé vers celui qui venait de lui parler.

\- Grand Lord Ignir, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir de mes propres yeux. _S'exclama le marchand._ Mon Lord, acceptez les présents que je vous ai apporté de Joya. _Continua-t-il. Mais il fut coupé par un geste de la main d'Ignir._

Parmi les cadeaux que Yarei avait apportés se trouvaient des vêtements ainsi que des accessoires pour se protéger du froid hivernal. Le Grand Lord prit la parole

\- Il ne fallait pas te déranger.

La déception se lisait sur le visage du marchand. En réalité, il s'attendait à des remerciements.

Hades entra dans la tente. Ignir s'adressa immédiatement à lui :

\- Hades, distribue ces vêtements parmi ceux qui en ont le plus besoin.

\- Bien, mon Lord ! _Répondit le nouvel arrivant._

Ce dernier s'installa également au sol. Le grand Lord interrogea alors le marchand :

\- Alors, dis-moi, qu'as-tu vu dans les autres terres ?

\- J'aurais aimé être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas entendre ce que j'ai entendu, ni voir ce que j'ai vu. _Répondit Yarei, d'un air peiné._

Perplexe, Ignir lui demanda directement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il répondit :

\- L'Empereur Belserion a « nettoyé » Magnolia. Mais, il est anxieux à l'idée que le prince fugitif et ses enfants puissent créer des troubles. Dans les autres contrées, il n'y a pas d'ordres, pas de paix. Et depuis que la famine a frappé, le peuple est désespéré.

\- Nous avions entendu que les vestiges des Croisés étaient en mouvement... il est évident qu'ils vont encore manigancer quelque chose. _Constata Hades._

Après quelques instants de silence, le Grand Lord interrogea à nouveau le marchand :

\- Que peux-tu me dire à propos des croisés ?

\- J'ai entendu qu'ils allaient se mettre en route pour nourrir leur estomac affamé. Les rumeurs disent que le prêtre à lancé un appel aux princes du continent, pour une nouvelle Croisade, Sire ! _Lui apprit-il._

Ignir se mit à fixer un point invisible devant lui. Désappointé, il constata :

\- Pendant ce temps, nous, les frères d'Ishgar, nous nous battons entre nous, semons la discorde entre nous et alimentons la flamme du désordre...

\- Cette flamme est partout dans Fiore, Sire. Elle finira par nous atteindre... _Prévint Hades, inquiet._

\- Ne parlez pas de feu, je commence à me sentir mal, Sire ! _Intervint Yarei._ J'étais venu pour demander la permission de vendre ma marchandise dans votre Camp, mon Grand Lord.

\- Tu as ma permission. _Annonça Ignir._

Le marchand remercia le Grand Lord et s'en alla. Aussitôt l'homme sortit de la tente, Hades s'adressa aussitôt à son supérieur :

\- José... il est venu dans cette zone pour « discipliner » les nomades d'Ishgar.

\- Donc, les jours difficiles nous attendent... _Constata son interlocuteur._

* * *

Dans le caravansérail de José, ce dernier était avachi sur son trône, mangeant des raisins et dévorant du regard les jeunes femmes esclaves que lui présentait un marchand. Il annonça les qualités de l'une d'entre elles :

\- Cette fille est originaire d'Enca. Elle s'appelle Rosalina. La peau claire, les yeux verts, il est difficile de trouver une autre comme elle, Commandant. En plus, elle ne coûte pas cher ! Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, les affaires ne vont pas très bien... C'est une grande opportunité, tant pour vous que pour moi !

Le dit commandant ne répondit rien. Le marchand se précipita vers une autre fille pour vendre ses mérites.

\- Et que pensez-vous d'elle, Commandant ? Elle a été enlevée des îles de Caelum. Elle est belle est fraîche ! Elle est telle une jument sauvage! Je me suis occupé moi-même de son éducation. Elle est faite pour un maître qui sait ce qu'est le plaisir !

Le regard de José était fixé sur une jeune brune un peu plus loin. Il la dévorait du regard, tandis qu'elle ressentait du dégoût. Il demanda alors :

\- Et...cette brune ?

Le marchand s'approcha d'elle puis la fit avancer vers son potentiel futur maître.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez de bons goûts, Commandant ! Je l'ai prise des vestiges des croisés. Apparemment, ils l'ont emmené sur un bateau. Elle vient de Seven. Elle sait comment servir les hommes !

\- Assez ! _Le coupa José, avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille._ Approche !

Elle s'avança à contre cœur, la boule au ventre. Le commandant se leva de son trône pour s'approcher d'elle. Il leva sa main gauche est se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Il lui susurra, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi. _Il lui releva le menton pour croiser son regard._ Dorénavant, je suis ton maître.

\- Vous avez choisis la plus chère, mon Commandant ! _Intervint le marchand._ Mais elle mérite son prix !

Tout-à-coup, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un messager de José. Il s'approcha puis salua son supérieur avant d'annoncer :

\- Sire... les croisés... ils ont été attaqués.

Une rage folle s'empara de José. Il s'avança lentement vers l'homme, en demandant, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix :

\- Ne les avez-vous pas rejoint à temps ?

\- Nous n'avons pas pu, Sire... _répondit l'homme, apeuré._

\- Alors, comme ça vous n'avez pas pu...

Le commandant s'approcha de l'homme et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le laissant s'écrouler au sol, le souffle coupé.

* * *

Les tambours à l'entrée de Fairy Tail retentirent. Ils sont utilisés lors de l'arrivé de personnes importantes ou quand les guerriers reviennent d'une bataille. Qu'ils soient indemnes, blessés ou, malheureusement, décédés. Les habitants, entendant le son, se tournèrent tous vers son origine. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils virent alors arriver Natsu et ses acolytes sur leurs chevaux, accompagnés de trois nouveaux arrivants dont un homme blessé. Ces derniers se dirigèrent immédiatement vers une tente précise. Un attroupement se forma autour d'eux. Arrivés à destination, le rose s'exclama :

\- Dame Polyussica ! Nous avons un blessé ! _Il s'adressa ensuite à l'un de ses compagnons._ Gajeel, occupez-vous de lui !

L'interpellé s'exécuta et fit descendre délicatement l'homme qui se trouvait sur le même cheval que le rose. Mest, non loin de là, suivait la scène attentivement. Grey, quand à lui, voulu aider ses compagnons mais fut stoppé par une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs, de couleur bleue :

\- Grey, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter Juvia. _Répondit-il._

\- Tu vas bien n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-elle de nouveau._

L'homme afficha un sourire rassurant :

\- Dieu merci, nous allons tous bien.

Puis, il partit rejoindre les autres. Une fois le blessé emmené à l'intérieur de la tente, suivi de ses deux filles, Natsu descendit de son cheval à son tour pour les rejoindre. Il fut interpellé par Luxus qui le questionna :

\- Natsu ! Que s'est-il passé mon frère ?

Le rose s'approcha de lui pour lui répondre :

\- Ils étaient attaqués, grand frère. Je te raconterais plus tard.

Le grand frère acquiesça puis le laissa partir. Le blond s'approcha de l'un des guerriers qui se trouvait près de lui.

\- Bixrow, gardes un œil sur eux.

\- A vos ordres, Sire. _Répondit-il sans hésiter._

Luxus voulu retourner à ses occupations quand Mirajane lui coupa la route pour lui demander :

\- Qui sont ces gens, Luxus ?

\- Je ne le sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il me raconterait plus tard. Nous en saurons plus bien assez tôt. _Répondit-il d'un ton irrité, avant de quitter la jeune femme._

* * *

Dans la tente du médecin du Camp, dame Polyussica examinait les blessures du père. Il nettoyait la plaie au niveau de son ventre, tout en expliquant son état aux deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient, ainsi qu'au rose qui se trouvait debout, derrière elles.

\- La lame de l'épée l'a tranché juste en dessous des côtes. Heureusement, la feuille de chêne a arrêté le saignement. Autrement, nous aurions pu le perdre. _Constata la soigneuse du Camp avant de s'adresser à son assistante._ Apporte-moi vite de l'eau chaude. _La femme s'exécuta._

Les deux filles étaient inquiètes. Polyussica continua son examen :

\- La jambe aussi est en mauvais état. Mais, occupons-nous d'abord de la blessure au niveau du ventre.

Natsu s'adressa à la jeune blonde et sa sœur pour les rassurer :

\- Laissons Dame Polyussica s'occuper du reste. Attendons de l'autre côté.

Peu rassurée, la fille à la chevelure bleue s'adressa à sa sœur :

\- Ne laissons pas notre père tout seul, grande sœur !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton père est entre de bonnes mains. _La rassura le rose._

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père puis voyant les gestes de sa sœur lui montrant la sortie, elle se leva avec elle. Une fois sorti de la pièce de soin, la blonde se retourna vers le jeune homme à la chevelure rose, qui les suivait, pour le remercier :

\- Merci beaucoup. C'est le destin qui vous amené à nous... Nous vous avons causé des ennuis.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Vous n'avez pas encore donné votre dernier souffle et mangé votre dernier pain. _Répondit-il. Il afficha ensuite un air perplexe puis demanda._ Où est-ce que les croisés vous emmenaient-ils ?

La jeune fille, hésitante, répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas...Ils ne nous l'ont pas dit.

L'homme paru peu convaincu. Elle continua, cherchant à être plus convaincante :

\- Je crois qu'ils voulaient nous vendre au marché des esclaves. Mon père est marchand. Nous nous sommes faits prisonniers dans la Mer du Sud.

Le rose ne montrait aucune réaction. Il se contenta de la fixer. La jeune fille, mal à l'aise, détourna le regard pour la baisser vers sa sœur qui l'observait. Le jeune homme prit la parole :

\- Votre père devait être un très bon marchand, vu le nombre de croisés qui vous accompagnaient.

\- Oui...nous étions riches...Mais, nous n'avons plus rien maintenant. _Répondit-elle d'un air triste. Elle observa les alentours quelques instants avant de demander à son tour._ Quel est le nom de ce Camp ?

\- Vous êtes dans le Camp de Fairy Tail. Je suis le fils du Grand Lord Ignir. _Lui apprit-il._

La jeune fille acquiesça puis annonça, l'air sûr d'elle :

\- Nous avons une dette envers vous !

* * *

Du côté de José, ce dernier, furieux, attrapa par les cheveux, la jeune esclave qu'il venait d'acheter et lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu être affranchie ?

La jeune fille apeurée acquiesça. L'homme continua :

\- Dans ce cas, tue cet homme ! _Ordonna-t-il en indiquant le messager qui s'était écroulé au sol auparavant._

La jeune brune ne voulait pas le faire. Elle refusait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Le marchand tenta d'intervenir :

\- Mon commandant, vous êtes en colère. Vous devriez vous calmer et...

\- Fermes-la ou tu seras le prochain ! _L'interrompit l'homme courroucé._

Le messager ayant repris ses esprits, tenta d'amadouer son supérieur :

\- Sire, j'ai une famille ! Ayez pitié !

José n'était absolument pas affecté par les propos de son subordonné. Il sortit son poignard de sa ceinture pour le mettre entre les mains de la jeune esclave qui tremblait de peur, lui ordonnant de faire ce qu'il dit.

\- Je ne peux le faire ! _S'affola-t-elle_

\- Je t'ai dit de le faire ! _Cria l'homme, la poussant vers la future victime._

Elle s'avança malgré elle puis leva le poignard d'une main tremblante. Après quelque secondes d'hésitation, elle le planta au niveau du cou du pauvre messager. José le poussa, le faisant tomber au sol. Il se mit à rire, tout en s'approchant de l'esclave. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en se plaçant derrière elle. La jeune femme était pétrifiée. Elle tremblait de toute part. L'homme attrapa le poignet de sa main tenant toujours le poignard.

\- Je te libère ! _Cria-t-il avant d'abaisser le poignard, le plantant dans le ventre de la pauvre fille._

Les autres esclaves, ainsi que le marchand paniquèrent et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. La jeune brune était en train de donner son dernier souffle, entre les bras du commandant qui prit la parole :

\- Si un esclave tue pour être libéré, il finira par tuer son propre maître.

Il la jeta ensuite au sol puis se dirigea vers la sortie en ordonnant à ses hommes :

\- Préparez-vous ! Nous partons !

* * *

A Fairy Tail, dans la Grande Tente, le Lord Ignir observait un jeune garçon qui fabriquait des flèches. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur son visage.

Non loin d'eux, des femmes étaient en train de dresser la table pour le repas. Une dame assez âgée, mélangeait le met qui se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être une casserole. Elle annonça quelque secondes plus tard :

\- Mon Lord, c'est prêt !

L'homme acquiesça puis se leva pour se mettre à table. Cette dernière était très basse. Il fallait donc s'asseoir au sol. Étant le Lord, l'homme se plaça tout au bout. Au même moment, Natsu pénétra dans la pièce. La vieille dame l'accueillit avec un sourire, puis s'adressa au jeune garçon :

\- Romeo ? Viens à table, mon fils !

\- J'arrive dès que j'aurais fini, maman. _Répondit le dit Romeo._

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Ignir prit la parole :

\- Sois toujours comme ça, mon garçon. Ne commence pas une nouvelle tâche, avant d'avoir finit la première !

Le jeune garçon lui répondit avec un sourire. La mère demanda alors :

\- Où est Luxus ?

\- Il était allé voir les bergers. Il ne tardera pas. _Répondit Romeo qui venait de terminer sa tâche. Il se mit également à table, en face de son frère Natsu._

La mère ordonna à l'une des dames qui l'aidait à dresser la table :

\- Mettez une autre assiette sur la table ! Pour Zeref.

Natsu était surpris. Sa mère continua :

\- Si un jour il revient, il doit savoir qu'il a toujours une place à cette table.

Ignir et le rose se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire. Luxus pénétra alors dans la pièce, salua sa famille et prit immédiatement place pour dîner.

Le repas commença dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que le Grand Lord prenne la parole, s'adressant à Natsu :

\- Alors, mon fils ? J'ai entendu que tu es encore revenu avec un gros gibier.

\- On peut dire ça, père. _Répondit-il._

\- Tu dois être aimé de Dieu, mon frère. _Intervint Luxus_. Tu es tel un arbre qui attire la foudre, en plein milieu du Camp. Tu attires toute sorte de problème vers toi. _Continua-t-il avec sarcasme._

Un silence s'installa. Natsu jeta un œil à son père avant de répondre :

\- Ces pauvres gens se faisaient attaquer. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Quel est leur histoire ? _Demanda alors Ignir._

\- Ils ont été réduits à l'esclavage par les Croisés. L'homme est un marchand. _Répondit le rose._

Son frère intervint :

\- Il doit faire partie d'un comté des Croisés de la région. Généralement, les Chevaliers ne transportent pas les esclaves à travers les terres de Fiore en toute liberté, comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

Le Grand Lord voulait savoir où son fils aîné voulait en venir. Ce dernier continua :

\- Je veux donc dire que les autorités de Fiore doivent sûrement connaître ces esclaves.

\- Il n'y avait aucun soldat de Fiore parmi eux... _Intervint Natsu._

Le blond, irrité, accusa son frère :

\- Nous saurons tôt ou tard dans quel genre de problème tu t'es encore fourré, Natsu ! _Il continua à manger son plat._

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, grand-frère ? Les laisser là, dans la misère ? _Demanda le frère._

\- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! _Intervint le père, voyant qu'une dispute se profilait._ Traitez-les comme il convient à Fairy Tail ! _Ordonna-t-il ensuite._ Nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra.

Les deux frères se calmèrent aussitôt, n'osant pas offenser leur père. Ils reprirent le repas en silence.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Dans la tente médicinale, dame Polyussica se lavait les mains, après avoir terminé les soins de l'homme blessé. La petite fille à la chevelure bleue était endormit au chevet de son père, tandis que la blonde plaçait une serviette mouillée son front, en le rassurant, lui disant que c'était finit et qu'il allait guérir.

Tout-à-coup, quelqu'un à l'extérieur demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Dame Polyussica donna son autorisation. Reconnaissant Natsu qui pénétra à l'intérieur. Le regard de ce dernier croisa immédiatement celui de la blonde qui le détourna instantanément. Il observa quelques instants le père blessé.

\- Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il alors au médecin du camp._

\- Nous devons maintenant attendre. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, tout est entre ses mains.

La dame sorti ensuite de la tente. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre personne pénétra dans celle-ci. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme à la chevelure bleue qui avait interpellé Grey, plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Entre, Juvia. _L'invita Natsu._ Il s'agit de Juvia, la fiancée de Grey. _La présenta-t-il ensuite à la blonde._

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, un sourire amical affiché sur les lèvres. Juvia prit alors la parole :

\- Juvia était juste venue voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Merci... Nous vous avons assez dérangé comme ça. _Répliqua la blonde._

\- Ne dis pas ça ! _Intima la bleue_. Gajeel et Jellal ont préparé leur tente pour vous. Vous passerez la nuit là-bas. _Proposa-t-elle ensuite._

La jeune fille à la chevelure blonde se tourna vers son père endormit, puis lui caressa les cheveux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, pour lui dire :

\- Il serait préférable que je reste avec mon père.

\- Reposez-vous un peu cette nuit. _Insista le rose._ Vous avez l'air exténuées. Votre père aura encore plus besoin de vous quand il se réveillera demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterais à son chevet. _Déclara-t-il ensuite, surprenant la jeune femme._

\- Cette dernière soutint le regard du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes, puis se résigna. Elle fit signe à sa sœur, qui venait de se réveiller, de la rejoindre, puis sortirent, laissant seul Natsu et leur père.

* * *

La mère de Natsu était en train d'appliquer une pommade sur une sorte de furoncle, au niveau du dos du Grand Lord Ignir. Ce dernier semblait souffrir. Sa femme peinée, le sermonna :

\- Oh, non... Comment as-tu laissé ce furoncle grossir autant pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Grandine. Crois-tu que je suis effrayé par une si petite chose ? _La rassura le Lord._

\- Mais si tu avais écrasé ce mal dès le début, tu aurais guéri depuis longtemps... _constata-t-elle._

\- Avant, les chacals étaient dans les montagnes. Maintenant, ils sont descendus jusqu'à notre Camp. Ils me sauteront tous dessus, à la moindre erreur. Je cache ma faiblesse pour ne pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Plutôt que de les laisser parler, je préfère brûler dans ma douleur en silence. _Lui apprit-il._

La dame continua malgré tout :

\- Tu aurais au moins du en parler à Dame Polyussica !

\- Je l'ai fait, elle va me préparer une pommade qui pourra me guérir. _Lui expliqua-t-il._

La Dame venait de terminer d'appliquer la pommade. L'homme se mit à se retourner pour s'asseoir convenablement, mais une douleur l'assaillit, le faisant gémir. Le voyant quelques peu tracassé, elle se mit à l'interroger :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tu penses à nos invités ?

\- Comment va se terminer cette histoire, Grandine ? _Demanda-t-il sans avoir de réponse_.

Sa femme lui tapota l'épaule puis entreprit de l'aider à mettre sa chemise de nuit.

* * *

Dans la tente préparée pour les invités, la jeune blonde se brossait les cheveux. Elle avait enfin pu se laver, portait enfin des vêtements propres et pouvait enfin dormir dans un véritable lit. Elle attrapa plusieurs fils qui étaient posés sur la table, puis se mit à les tresser. Après quelques minutes, elle s'allongea sur le lit et observa son œuvre. Mais en réalité, elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Elle repensa au moment où le jeune homme à la chevelure rose était arrivé à leur rescousse... à la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés... au moment où elle avait frôlé sa main, lorsqu'il soignait la blessure de son père... Elle finit par s'endormir, faisant de beaux rêves qui remplacèrent ses cauchemars.

* * *

Natsu était toujours au chevet du père. Ce dernier se mit à tousser. Le rose entreprit de mettre de l'eau dans une tasse, puis le fit boire à l'homme. Le blessé venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce que les deux à l'intérieur de la tente ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un intrus rodait autour, la main sur son sabre, à l'abri des regards. Cet homme n'était personne d'autre que Mest. Il s'approchait doucement de l'entrée mais fit l'erreur de se faire s'entrechoquer des gourdes qui étaient pendus sur une poutre, ce qui fit du bruit et qui alerta Natsu. Ce dernier se précipita alors vers l'extérieur. Voyant les gourdes toujours en mouvement, il dégaina son sabre puis regarda tout autour de la tente, à la recherche d'un potentiel espion. Cependant, il ne trouva personne. Il retourna donc auprès du père. Quant à Mest, il avait réussi à se cacher plus loin, sans se faire prendre.

* * *

\- Es-tu habillée ? _Demanda Juvia qui se trouvait dans la tente des invités, dans la pièce principale._

\- Oui ! _Répondit la voix de la jeune femme blonde._

\- De quoi ça à l'air ? _Demanda-t-elle ensuite._

\- C'est magnifique, Juvia ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

La bleue se tourna puis découvrit la nouvelle tenu de sa nouvelle amie. Il s'agissait d'une robe traditionnelle de Fairy Tail de couleur rouge. Les dessins brodés dessus étaient de couleur noir. Juvia était stupéfaite :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu ressemble à une Reine dans son palais, Lucy ! Tu es très belle !

Voyant l'air confus de la blonde, elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle pensa même qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Lucy la rassura :

\- Non... c'est juste étrange que tu dises ça...

Juvia lui sourit, puis lui mit les cheveux derrière le dos avant d'annoncer :

\- Attends, mettons ça aussi !

Elle partit chercher l'accessoire manquant qui n'était autre qu'une magnifique barrette.

\- C'est Grey qui l'avait acheté à Juvia. _Lui apprit la bleue._

\- Oh non ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu donnée ! _Demanda la blonde, confuse._

\- Parce que Juvia savais qu'elle allait t'aller à ravir ! _Lui répondit-elle._ Laisse-moi voir... _Elle se plaça devant elle._ Elle te va très bien !

Lucy lui sourit puis se risqua à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Quand allez-vous vous marier ?

\- Quand nous émigrerons de cette plaine, Juvia l'espère, en tout cas. _Répondit la bleue, un peu gênée._

La blonde, posa alors une autre question :

\- N'est-ce pas dur d'être la femme d'un guerrier ?

\- Quelle est l'importance de la difficulté si son cœur bat pour Juvia ? Qu'il entre sain et sauf au camp, c'est tout ce que Juvia souhaite. Tant qu'il est en vie, Juvia va bien. _Lui affirma-t-elle._

Elle lui proposa ensuite de tresser ses cheveux. La jeune blonde accepta et s'exécuta. Tout à coup, la bleue se mit à penser à un détail. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage. C'était à son tour de poser des questions :

\- As-tu un fiancé ?

La jeune blonde fut surprise quelques instants. Elle se reprit puis répondit tristement :

\- Après la mort de ma mère, je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'être une mère pour ma sœur et la compagnonne de mon père. De plus... quel homme voudrait de quelqu'un comme mo...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Les hommes se battraient pour toi, ils remueraient ciel et terre, crois-moi ! _La coupa-t-elle avant de lui demander_. Quand est la dernière fois que tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ?

La bleue se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, puis récupéra son poignard qu'elle apporta à Lucy. Elle dégaina puis tourna le plat de la lame vers la blonde. Celle-ci prit l'arme en main et pu apercevoir son reflet sur le métal, malgré que l'image ne soit pas aussi net que sur un miroir.

* * *

Dans la forêt où s'était déroulé le combat pour libérer les prisonniers, les corps des chevaliers croisés gisaient toujours au sol. La hache de Gajeel était toujours plantée dans la chair de l'un d'eux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la récupérer. José et ses hommes s'étaient déplacés sur les lieux pour constater la situation. L'un des subordonnés du Commandant sortit l'arme du dos de la victime. José reconnu immédiatement ce dernier :

\- N'est-il pas le bras droit de cette crapule de Macbeth ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Oui Sire, il s'agit de Sawyer. _Répondit un soldat._

\- Envoyez ces corps aux Templiers. _Ordonna-t-il._ Nous devons maintenant faire face à Macbeth...

Les soldats exécutèrent les ordres de leur commandant, tandis qu'un autre apporta la hache à José. Ce dernier se mit à l'examiner. Voyant une gravure sur la lame, il demanda :

\- À quelle tribu appartient ce signe ?

\- Fairy Tail, Sire... _répondit son subordonnée._

\- Fairy Tail... _marmonna-t-il ensuite._

L'homme qui l'accompagnait depuis le début mit en garde son supérieur :

\- Si le Lord Ignir les a, les choses vont se compliquer...

José demanda alors d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Alors, ce leader de berger osera-t-il faire face à Fiore ?...

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre !**

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? Alors, les choses commencent à bouger, c'est bien non ? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO LES GENS !**

 **Bien ou quoi ?**

 **je sais que l'attente était longue mais le chapitre 3 est là ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le jour s'était levé dans le camp de Fairy Tail. Natsu sortit de la tente de soin. Mirajane et sa sœur arrivèrent à sa rencontre. Elles le saluèrent. Il fit de même. Lisanna prit la parole, présentant l'objet qu'elle avait entre les mains :

\- Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture. Tu dois avoir faim.

\- Il ne fallait pas te déranger. _Répliqua le jeune homme, prenant le plat_ _entre_ _ses mains._

Pendant que le rose déposait la « casserole » sur une table, non loin de là, Mirajane demanda :

\- Comment va notre blessé ?

\- Bien. _Répondit-il._ Il pourra se lever dans quelques jours. _Poursuivit-il._

\- Ah tant mieux s'il va bien. _Répliqua son interlocutrice, l'air soulagée._

Elle fixa quelques instants un point invisible au sol puis releva soudainement la tête pour poser une autre question, inquiète :

\- Dis-moi, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il nous attire des problèmes n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme voulu répondre mais son regard fut attiré par deux jeunes femmes ou plutôt l'une d'entre elles en particulier. Il s'agissait en réalité de Juvia et de Lucy qui venaient d'arriver. Le visage du rose, s'adoucit et un sourire chaleureux y apparut à la vue de la jeune blonde. Les deux sœurs remarquèrent cela. L'une d'elle baissa la tête, déçue, tandis que l'autre observait sa petite sœur d'un air désolé. Ils entendirent la conversation des nouvelles arrivantes. La bleue prévint alors Lucy :

\- Juvia te rejoindra après, puis nous irons là où nous fabriquons les tapis.

\- D'accord Juvia. _Répondit la jeune blonde._

La bleue s'en alla et Lucy rejoint Natsu, se plaçant à ses côtés et saluant les deux jeunes femmes avec qui il discutait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le rose pour lui demander :

\- Est-ce que mon père va bien, Sire Natsu ?

\- Il va bien. Même très bien. Tu pourras le constater par toi-même quand tu entreras à l'intérieur. _Lui répondit-il._ Sa fièvre a baissée. Nous l'emmènerons à votre tente cette nuit si tout va bien. _Finit-il._

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur de la tente. Les deux sœurs avaient suivit la conversation. Le rose se tourna vers elles puis leur fit signe de la tête pour prendre congé et rejoindre le blessé à l'intérieur. Une fois seules, Mirajane prit la parole, voyant l'air triste de sa sœur :

\- Lisanna... est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui...ça va... ne t'inquiète pas grande sœur... _La rassura-t-elle avec un sourire peu sincère._

* * *

Dans la tente du médecin, Lucy s'était accroupie aux côtés de son père qui était allongé sur le lit, toujours endormi. Natsu restait debout, non loin d'elle. Il prit alors la parole :

\- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. _Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire._

La jeune fille retourna son attention vers son père. Un détail commença à titiller l'esprit du jeune homme à la chevelure rose.

\- Dans la forêt, tu m'avais parlé des Templiers. _Rappela-t-il à la jeune fille_.

La jeune blonde affirma les dires du rose qui l'interrogea ensuite :

\- Qui sont-ils ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune fille se releva pour se mettre face à son interlocuteur. Elle lui répondit :

\- Il s'agit d'un ordre se battant pour la Terre Sainte. Ils sont très forts et impitoyables. Leur seul but est de venger cette Terre Sainte.

\- S'ils sont si forts que ça, que vous veulent-ils ? _Questionna ensuite le rose._

La jeune blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle détourna le regard, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait répondre. Elle posa alors une question :

\- Sommes-nous sur les terres de Fiore ?

\- Oui. _Répondit-il_. Avez-vous un problème avec Fiore, Lucy ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite, voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune blonde._

\- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que le grand Fiore aurait à faire avec nous ? _Répliqua-t-elle._

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il acquiesça, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait compris. Mais il restait malgré tout sceptique.

* * *

Hades, accompagné de deux autres hommes se promenait dans le camp. Ils se dirigeaient vers la tente principale, celle du Grand Lord.

\- La réunion va bientôt débuter, Hades. _Prévint l'un des hommes avant de continuer._ Personne ne sait quoi faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons gérer cette situation. _Répliqua Hades_.

L'autre homme l'interpella :

\- Hades, la montagne est silencieuse, les eaux des rivières ne coulent plus, les pluies ne tombent plus. Nous sommes pris au piège sur cette plaine. Si ça continue, nos animaux vont périr, les bébés vont mourir.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net pour poser une question :

\- Alors, à quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Le cheval geint selon son maître, Hades ! Nos mots te sont destinés ! Exerce ton autorité ! _Répondit le premier homme avant de continuer._ Lord Ignir est faible. Il ne peut même pas freiner un cheval !

\- Comme tu peux le comprendre, Hades, l'épée doit être maniée que par ceux qui savent l'utiliser... _Continua l'autre homme._

Hades était pensif. Il comprenait parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir. La proposition était plutôt alléchante.

* * *

Dame Grandine était en train d'examiner les plantes séchées qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la tente médicinale. Tout-à-coup, elle vit Natsu et Lucy en sortir. Elle fut très surprise. Elle observa les deux jeunes gens, d'un air dépité. Le rose était tout aussi surpris, tandis que la blonde était plutôt gênée.

\- Mère ? _Interrogea le rose._

La mère lâcha un soupir et répondit en souriant :

\- J'étais venue chercher des herbes médicinales de Polyussica.

\- Elle est sortie. _Lui apprit-il alors_. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je te l'apporterais. _Proposa-t-il ensuite._

\- Non, laisse, j'en prendrais plus tard. _Refusa-t-elle._

Elle observa quelques instants la jeune blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le rose le remarqua et entrepris de la lui présenter.

\- Il s'agit de notre invitée. La fille de Sire Jude, Lucy.

Le sourire de la dame s'élargit. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille puis prit la parole :

\- Bienvenue dans notre camp. Comment va ton père ?

\- Il va bien. _Répondit la jeune fille._

\- Ah, je suis contente d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Notre maison est votre maison. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas, viens nous en faire part d'accord ? _Répliqua Grandine d'un ton rassurant._

\- Je vous remercie, mère Grandine.

La dame lui répondit avec un sourire. La jeune blonde connaissait donc son appellation. En effet, étant la femme du Grand Lord du camp, tout le monde l'appelait « Mère Grandine », sauf exception, bien entendu. Elle tourna son regard vers son fils. Elle avait du mal à faire disparaître son sourire. Elle ne voulait pas embêter plus longtemps ces jeunes gens. Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête, ils y répondirent puis elle s'en alla.

* * *

Dans la grande tente du Grand Lord Ignir, tous les Lords du camp étaient réunis autour d'un repas pour discuter du futur de leur tribu. Ils étaient tous en train d'apprécier leur nourriture dans le silence le plus complet. Jusqu'à ce que le Grand Lord prenne la parole :

\- Mes Lords ! Mes guerriers ! Les sages de ma tribu ! Bienvenue à vous, je suis très heureux de vous voir !

Les lords le remercièrent. Il continua :

\- Dieu merci, un marchand est arrivé dans notre Camp avant que nous mettions nos marchandises sur la route. Ce que je veux dire, c'est de vendre le plus de marchandise possible au marchand. Comme ça, nous pourront diminuer les coûts du voyage.

\- Les biens ne sont pas notre seul problème, mon Lord ! _Intervint un Lord qui n'est autre que l'un des hommes qui accompagnait Hades, tout-à-l'heure._

\- Il n'y a plus de pâturage dans les plaines voisines pour nourrir nos animaux. _Continua un autre Lord qui accompagnait également Hades._ Ils ne peuvent plus boire d'eau et ne peuvent plus produire de lait ! Ils sont morts de faim ! Il faut immédiatement trouver une solution !

\- Je vois aussi l'état du camp. _Répliqua Ignir._ Nous avons envoyé un mot à tous les Grands Lords voisins. Nous avons demandé une terre. Mais la famine est présente partout. De plus, les tribus d'Ishgar qui ont fuit l'invasion d'Alvarez sont éparpillées partout ! Que devrions-nous faire ? Brandir nos épées contre nos frères pour le pâturage ? _Demanda-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix._

Le même Lord qui était intervenu tout-à l'heure prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Cela fait des mois que nous attendons ici, mon Lord. Nous ne pouvons pas trouver une solution. Depuis quand Fairy Tail est si désespéré ? Il y a beaucoup de terres où nous pouvons nous rendre.

\- Comment pouvons-nous maintenir le Camp en vie si nous ne trouvons pas de solution ? _Intervint un autre Lord._

Makarov, qui jusque là restait silencieux, laissa éclater sa colère :

\- Depuis quand le Dieu qui nous nourrit est-il oublié ! Notre disposition est la patience... nous aurons ce qui tombe des cieux...

L'homme qui ne cessait de mettre en question les décisions du Grand Lord voulu répondre au forgeron.

\- Nous avons appris ce qu'est la patience en errant, sans foyer, « Le Fer Fou ». Mais, nous ne voulons pas que nos enfants soient sans foyer. Ne nous parle pas de patience !

Le Grand Lord fut irrité par les propos de ce dernier. Il le sermonna :

\- Quand est-ce que je vous ai laissé nus et affamés que vous êtes si inquiet pour votre nourriture !

Ses interlocuteurs baissèrent la tête. Le Lord de tout à l'heure prit de nouveau la parole :

\- Loin de là, mon Lord. Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Tout-à-coup, Hades interpella Ignir :

\- Mon Lord ! Tu nous a jamais laissé affamés, ni nus. Mais, nous, nous ne t'avons pas laissé sans guerrier, ni sans arme !

L'autre des acolytes de Hades exposa une suggestion.

\- Mon Lord, nous suggérons de trouver une nouvelle terre où migrer.

Le Grand Lord demanda alors où ils allaient aller. L'autre Lord répondit :

\- Partout où le bétail pourra vivre ! Laissez-nous migrer sur les terres de nos ancêtres ! Ils disent que les bandits d'Alvarez sont affaiblis !

Luxus écoutait la conversation en essayant de retenir sa colère, tandis que son père laissa éclater la sienne :

\- C'est un mensonge ! Les bandits d'Alvarez sont devenus aussi monstrueux que des loups affamés !

\- Avons-nous pensé à une solution, mon Lord ? Demanda Hades.

Le Grand Lord Ignir ne répondit pas.

\- Bosco...

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix. Il s'agissait de Luxus qui avait prononcé son premier mot depuis le début de la réunion. Un silence régna dans la tente. Tout le monde était surpris, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Le blond interrompit ce silence, exposant son idée :

\- J'ai entendu que le prince de Bosco, Bora, réunit une armée pour contrer l'armée des croisés !

\- Qu'as-tu en tête, mon neveu ? _Demanda alors Hades qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui._

\- Je dis, envoyons un émissaire à Bora. Qu'il lui dise que s'il nous donne une terre, nous lui donnerons des guerriers avec des armes. Si bien que, nous nous bâterons contre l'armée des croisés, participerons aux batailles, deviendrons vétérans mais aussi, nous aurons un foyer !

Ils considérèrent tous la proposition de Luxus qui leur semblait pertinente. Mais surtout, cette solution leur était grandement bénéfique.

\- Nous devons agir rapidement, mon Lord ! _Annonça Hades, enthousiaste._

\- Depuis quand agissons-nous avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, Hades ! _Se mit alors en colère le Grand Lord._

L'enthousiasme de l'homme se dissipa. Il s'excusa auprès d'Ignir. Ce dernier se tourna vers les autres Lords pour leur demander s'ils étaient d'accord avec l'idée de Luxus. La réponse fut étaient tous d'accord pour mettre ce plan à exécution. De même pour le Grand Lord. Mais, un détail titilla Makarof.

\- Et qui sera l'émissaire, mon Lord ?

Ignir n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les tambours à l'entrée du camp se mirent à retentir. Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la tente.

Les percussions annonçaient l'arrivé d'une personnalité importante, dans le camp. Ce dernier était accompagné de plusieurs hommes. Ils étaient sur leurs chevaux et pénétrèrent au galop dans l'enceinte du « territoire » de Fairy Tail. Les habitants étaient curieux de connaître l'origine de cette agitation car l'homme qui était en tête n'était autre que le Commandant José, représentant de l'État de Fiore. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant la grande tente du Camp. Au même moment, le Grand Lord Ignir en sortit, accompagné des autres. Les deux guerriers qui tenaient la garde se placèrent devant lui pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque du Commandant. Natsu arriva au même moment, sur son cheval, accompagné de ses fidèles guerriers. Il lança un regard menaçant au nouvel arrivant.

\- Natsu ! _L'interpella son père qui lui fit signe de reculer._

Le jeune homme s'exécuta à contre cœur. Le commandant prit alors la parole, s'adressant au Grand Lord :

\- Ignir ! Des impertinents de ta tribu nous ont déshonorés !

\- L'honneur de l'Empereur qui a donné un foyer à ma tribu est également le mien, José ! _Répliqua Ignir avant de demander_. Qu'avons-nous fait pour déshonorer l'Empereur Belserion et son Commandant ?

José tendit alors la main gauche. L'un de ses hommes lui donna un objet qui n'était autre qu'une hache. Il la présenta sous les regards interrogateurs des personnes présentes :

\- Cette hache était plantée dans le dos d'un des hommes que vous avez tué !

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du Grand Lord. Natsu se tourna vers Gajeel, suivit de ses autres compagnons. Grey se pencha vers l'homme à la longue chevelure pour lui demander dans un murmure :

\- As-tu oublié la hache là-bas ?

Immédiatement, l'attention de Luxus fut attirée par ce même murmure qui arriva également à ses oreilles.

\- C'est le cas apparemment... _répondit Gajeel nonchalamment._

Le Commandant continua :

\- Vous avez mit en place une embuscade contre une partie des émissaires et abattu leurs chevaliers. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous avez enlevé trois prisonniers qui devaient être emmenés devant l'Empereur ! Rendez-les nous !

Toute l'attention était alors tournée vers Ignir. Le rose était inquiet et se demandait quelle décision allait prendre son père.

\- Tu parles comme si tu ne connaissais pas nos traditions, José ! _S'exclama Ignir d'un ton autoritaire._ Nous ne livrons pas les invités qui viennent dans notre Camp. Surtout s'ils sont blessés.

\- Je suis venu ici en tant que représentant de l'État de Fiore ! _S'écria José_. Tu dois obéir à mes ordres, comme tu obéirais à ceux de l'Empereur ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui arrivera, Grand Lord Ignir !

\- Nous vivons par nos traditions et mourrons par elles, José ! _Répliqua le Grand Lord._ Nous connaissons la grandeur de l'Empereur ! Mais il dit : « Les traditions de mes ancêtres Ishgar arrivent en premiers » et après, il s'assoit sur son trône. Un homme inconscient des traditions ne peut devenir un Empereur, ni un Lord, ni même un Homme ! Et nous n'avons rien à faire avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Homme ! En tant que Commandant du grand Fiore, tu devrais le savoir. C'est mon dernier mot. Maintenant, pars !

Une rage folle s'empara de José qui essaya de « raisonner » son interlocuteur :

\- Nous te l'avons demandé avec le respect, Lord Ignir ! Tu as deux jours. Si tu ne nous les livre pas, nous saurons venir les récupérer !

Il planta la hache dans le sol puis continua :

\- Ne te met pas Fiore à dos ou sinon tu sauras ce qui t'arrivera !

Puis il s'en alla, accompagné de ses hommes.

Luxus se pencha alors vers Hades qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour lui demander :

\- Qu'essaye de faire mon père ?

\- Il est si vieux qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. _Répondit-il avant de suivre les autres Lords qui entraient dans la tente._

Natsu observait le Commandant qui s'éloignait. Il ordonna à ses subordonnés de rester en place, puis s'en alla. Sa mère l'observait, inquiète.

* * *

Dans la cour du château des Templiers, plusieurs hommes qui semblaient être des prisonniers étaient agenouillés, les mains attachées derrière leur dos et marmonnaient leurs dernières prières. Macbeth, son épée à la main, s'approcha du premier, le présenta à Brain qui se trouvait en face des condamnés, en « première loge » pour assister à leur exécution.

\- Un commandant de Pergrandre ! _S'exclama Macbeth, présentant le premier prisonnier à qui il trancha la tête_. Le bras droit du chef des infidèles ! _Enchaîna-t-il en décapitant le suivant._

Brain fit quelques pas en avant et prit la parole :

\- Maintenant, observons nos ennemis qui seront rongés par la quête de vengeance...

\- Ensuite, ce sera le tour du Pape ! _Répliqua le Commandant avant de d'exécuter le dernier prisonnier, le sourire aux lèvres._

Tout-à-coup, les portes du château s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer deux hommes sur leur chevaux, vêtus tel des soldats de Fiore. Il était possible d'apercevoir, un corps sans vie qu'ils transportaient. Macbeth le reconnu immédiatement. Il se précipita vers lui, prenant son visage entre les mains.

\- Sawyer ! _S'exclama-t-il_.

Il se précipita ensuite vers l'un des soldats de Fiore, l'attrapant par le col et le collant contre le mur. Il le menaça avec un couteau sous la gorge et lui demanda, fou de rage :

\- Qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade quand ils transportaient les prisonniers. _Répondit l'homme sans hésiter._

\- J'ai demandé « qui » ! _S'écria Macbeth._

\- Fairy Tail. Mais nous ne savons pas qui. _Lui apprit son interlocuteur._

Le Templier était furieux. Non, il n'allait pas laisser passer ce qui était arrivé. Ils avaient tué l'un de ses amis qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il allait se venger. Il allait détruire ce maudit camp de Fairy Tail. Il allait faire disparaître le peuple d'Ishgar !

* * *

Natsu était assis sous un arbre, perdu dans ses songes. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mis son père dans une situation difficile, mais il ne pouvait laisser passer l'injustice. Il se mit à prononcer un monologue pour libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Qui sommes-nous à attendre que ce monde soit le nôtre, alors que personne n'a pu le posséder ? Pourquoi devrions-nous vivre cette vie transitoire ? Pourquoi devrions-nous monter à cheval ? Pourquoi ceindre une épée ? Pourquoi devoir s'installer quelque part ? État, tradition, foyer, pourquoi tout cela existe ? Le tyran dit qu'il abattra le ciel sur nos têtes si nous ne les lui livrons pas. Mais si nous le faisons, le ciel ne tombera-t-il pas sur nos têtes ? Si nous ne le faisons pas, mon père aura beaucoup d'ennuis. Que dois-je faire ?

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

\- Pour ce monde, que nous ne pouvons contrôler un seul instant, allons-nous plier les genoux ? Dire « oui » au tyran ? La tradition ne va-t-elle pas mourir dans ce cas ? N'allons-nous pas périr ?

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber. Luxus était assit, seul devant le feu, songeant à tout ce qui arrivait. Au départ, il en voulait énormément à son frère Natsu d'avoir « attiré les ennuis » dans le Camp. Surtout après les menaces du Commandant José. De plus, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la tribu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose se préparait. Il pensait que certains pourraient profiter de l'âge avancé de son père pour le manipuler. Il fallait qu'il empêche cela d'arriver. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Tout-à-coup, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'était Mirajane. Elle arrivait toujours au bon moment, quand l'homme était tourmenté. On dirait qu'elle le sentait quand il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Tu as l'air songeur, Luxus. _Prit-elle la parole._

\- Il se passe beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. _Lui apprit-il._

\- C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il y a beaucoup d'agitations. Mais je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! _Le rassura-t-elle._

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux auquel elle répondit.

\- Une fois que tout sera terminé, je parlerais à mon père pour notre mariage. _Annonça soudainement Luxus, surprenant la demoiselle._

\- J'attendrais... _Répondit cette dernière le sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

Natsu venait d'entrer au camp. Il emmena son cheval dans l'écurie. Il l'attacha puis enleva la selle. Tout-à-coup, une voix féminine l'interpella. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme blonde qui n'était autre que Lucy.

\- Sire Natsu, as-tu un peu de temps ? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

\- Y a t-il un problème ? _Demanda-t-il alors._

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Hésitante, elle lui répondit.

\- Non... je voulais te parler à propos d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai entendu que José était là. Il nous a réclamé. _Annonça-t-elle_.

\- Oui, il l'a fait. _Répondit-il sans hésiter_.

\- Ne met pas ton Camp en danger à cause de nous. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls. Mon père est presque guérit. Nous prendrons la route dans même pas deux jours. _Annonça-t-elle_.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas réellement surprit des dires de la jeune blonde. Il répliqua alors :

\- Même si le monde entier s'unit contre nous, nous ne vous livrerons pas à ces meurtriers.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupire. Elle déclara :

\- Si vous brandissez l'épée contre José, les conséquences seront graves.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous, ceux de Fairy Tail, savons très bien prendre le taureau par les cornes. _La rassura-t-il._

Lucy ne répondit rien. Elle afficha un timide sourire auquel il répondit. Sans rien dire, ils se séparèrent, chacun allant sur sa route.

* * *

Dame Grandine venait de sortir de la grande tente. Elle croisa alors le rose et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il répondit qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle l'invita alors à s'asseoir sur l'une des marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la tente. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. La Dame prit la parole :

\- Quelque chose te ronge de l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je suis tombé dans une flamme, mère. Cela ne me dérangerait pas s'il ne s'agissait que de moi. J'y ai également entraîné le Camp entier.

La mère attendit quelques instants avant de pendre la parole :

\- Savais-tu que ça allait se passer ainsi quand tu y es allé ? Que tu allais te retrouver face à ces voyous infidèles ? Savais-tu que celui qu'on appelle « Commandant » serait de mèche avec les croisés ? Et puis... aurais-tu pu être capable de tourner le dos aux cris de cette fille aux yeux de gazelle ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu, mère ? _Demanda-t-il, le cœur serré._

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu, mon fils. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu ne savais pas que ça allait finir ainsi quand tu es partit chasser et tu ne savais pas non plus que tu allais entraîner avec toi, le Camp entier dans ces flammes... oui tu l'as fait.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux face à elle. Cette dernière se pencha vers lui puis continua :

\- Il y a le feu qui brûle le pain, le transformant en cendre et puis il y a le feu qui cuit le pain. Il t'a montré le feu dans lequel tu es tombé. Tu n'as pas le droit de te rebeller, ni même ceux du camp. C'est une épreuve. Dans cette épreuve, tu peux finir en cendre ou être cuit. Alors, ne prête pas attention aux agitations à l'intérieur de toi, ni aux présomptueux du camp. Soit un soldat de nos traditions, mon fils. Soutiens fermement les décisions de ton père.

Elle lui afficha un sourire rassurant. Le jeune homme pria :

\- Que Dieu ne nous prive ni toi, ni de mon père.

\- Que Dieu te protège aussi mon fils.

Une femme apporta une jarre d'eau. Grandine demanda alors à son fils de l'apporter à son père. Il s'exécuta. Il salua sa mère, puis entra dans la tente.

* * *

Le Grand Lord était assis sur son lit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Tout-à-coup, quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait de son fils Natsu. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il leva son arc qui se trouvait dans sa main, pointant la flèche vers son père. Il tendit la corde puis décocha, plantant le projectile dans le cœur du Grand Lord. Ce dernier tomba en arrière, sur son lit.

Ignir se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Un terrible cauchemar. Il se mit assis sur son lit. Quand il releva la tête il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec son fils à la chevelure rose. Ce dernier, un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de son père, prit la parole :

\- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, père.

Le vieil homme resta bouche bée quelques instants puis se ressaisit, lui réclamant l'eau. Il vida son verre, ne quittant pas le rose des yeux. Sans rien dire, le jeune homme s'en alla. Le Lord était toujours sous le choc de son mauvais rêve. Il avait littéralement peur de son propre fils.

* * *

Macbeth était agenouillé devant la tombe de son camarade : Sawyer. La tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il se mit à lui parler.

\- J'aurais dû être à ta place... je vais me battre jusqu'à ce que la lignée de ceux qui t'ont fait ça s'éteigne. Je me battrais jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous sous terre. Ton sang sera vengé, mon frère ! Je te le promets... Si Dieu n'est pas de mon côté pour ma vengeance, je me tournerais vers les démons. Je vais apporter l'Enfer au peuple d'Ishgar. Je serais leur pire cauchemar jusqu'à ma mort ! Je te le promets !

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaa !**

 **C'est la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! j'attends vos impressions !**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **TCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo les gens !**

 **Bien ou quoi ?**

 **Tout d'abord :**

 **BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

 **(voilà, ça c'est fait...)**

 **Ouais je sais j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour poster ce chapitre et ce pour 3 raisons :**

 **La première c'est que j'ai un problème avec ma main gauche. Oui tu as bien lu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai affreusement mal aux doigts. Même mon médecin ne pige rien. Du coup pour écrire c'était chaud (j'ai toujours mal mais ça va xD)**

 **Deuxièmement, j'ai ouvert une chaîne Youtube**

 **channel/UCB2yeLQ0FkmDQBp6GubVMzA**

 **Voilà je pose ça là xD je parle des mangas, des animes et tout oklm ;)**

 **Et pour finir, j'ai un autre projet en cours et c'est grave chaud d'imaginer deux histoires en même temps... voilà un indice sur mon projet xD**

 **Voilà, du coup pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est biiiiieeeen long ! J'espère que vous kifferez !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

\- Voilà, c'est tout Yajima, je n'ai pas su comment interpréter ce rêve. Mais depuis la nuit dernière, une flamme me brûle de l'intérieur.

Le Grand Lord Ignir se confiait au sage de la ville, le Maître Yajima. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement ses dires, réfléchissant à la signification de ce rêve. Il ferma les yeux et médita quelques secondes. Il leva ses paupières puis adressa un regard inquiet au Lord. Il annonça :

\- Cela annonce deux choses, mon Lord.

Ignir l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Premièrement, des temps difficiles nous attendent. Deuxièmement, il y a un ordre spirituel concernant celui qui devrait être l'émissaire.

Le grand Lord ne dit rien. Il resta pensif.

* * *

Lucy pénétra dans la tente médicinale, suivie de Natsu, pour rendre visite à son père.

\- Père ?

L'interpellé était réveillé. Sa fille s'approcha et s'assit à son chevet. Elle lui demanda :

\- Tu te sens bien ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... ne t'inquiète pas, je suis réveillé maintenant... j'irais mieux en très peu de temps... _répondit-il tant bien que mal._

Natsu qui observait toute la scène, prit finalement la parole :

\- Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Wendy nous le fera savoir.

Il se tourna pour s'en aller mais l'homme blessé l'interpella :

\- Natsu...

Le jeune homme lui fit face :

\- Wendy m'a tout raconté. Toi et ceux qui t'ont élevé êtes des personnes fortes. Vous vous êtes occupés de nous, vous nous avez protégés...

\- Nous avons simplement fait ce que nos traditions disent de faire. Il n'y a aucune dette. _Répliqua le rose._

\- Les gens de ces terres ont oublié leurs traditions depuis longtemps... Dieu merci, nous avons rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Je vous en prie. Je vais maintenant partir, reposez-vous.

Après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase, Natsu s'en alla. Le père attira l'attention de sa fille.

\- Écoute-moi bien Lucy. Tu dois vite nous trouver des chevaux. Tu vas te préparer avec ta sœur. Ne vous faites pas remarquer.

Perdue, la petite fille à la chevelure bleue demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il papa ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Nous allons partir. _Intervint la jeune blonde, surprenant sa sœur._

L'homme prit de nouveau la parole :

\- Lucy, nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous restons un jour de plus, nous mettrons la vie de ces gens en danger.

La jeune fille paraissait déçue de la décision de son père.

* * *

Luxus était en train de se diriger vers sa tente d'une vive allure. Il fut arrêté par Mirajane qui lui demanda :

\- Luxus ! Tu as réussi à les convaincre ?

L'homme afficha un sourire :

\- Oui, nous partirons bientôt vers Bosco. Je dois me préparer.

\- Te préparer ? Tu seras donc l'émissaire qui ira rencontrer le Prince de Bosco ?

\- Eh bien, rien n'est officiel mais il y a de fortes chances, oui. C'est moi qui ai fait la proposition d'émigrer là-bas. Logiquement, je devrai me charger des négociations.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, l'air déçue. Le blond le remarqua et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Mira ? Tu as l'air déçue.

\- Ça veut dire que tu seras absent pendant un long moment.

L'homme attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux puis la rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

La jeune femme afficha un simple sourire.

\- Tout-à-coup, un guerrier arriva et prévint Luxus que son père le demandait. Une excitation s'empara de lui. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il se tourna vivement vers Mirajane, partageant sa joie, puis il se dirigea vers la grande tente.

Arrivé à destination, le blond entra immédiatement à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il y découvrit le surprit et l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Devant son père assit, sur ce qui paraissait être son trône, se tenait son frère, Natsu. Il s'approcha et se plaça à ses côtés devant le grand Lord. Ce dernier prit la parole d'un ton solennel :

\- J'ai décidé d'envoyer Natsu à Bosco.

Les deux hommes furent surpris. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés par la décision de leur père. Ce dernier fixa son fils aîné, qui, tout-à-coup se retourna, puis se tourna vers la sortie. Il fut interpellé par Ignir :

\- Luxus ! Nous devons avoir une discussion. Reste ici. _Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas._ Natsu, Pars te préparer. Préviens Maître Yajima. Il partira avec toi.

Le rose salua son père, la main au niveau du cœur, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son aîné puis s'en alla.

* * *

Juvia était à l'extérieur du camp, sur une plaine, son poignard à la main. Elle le tenait par la lame puis la lança en l'air. Au moment où l'arme se planta au sol, Grey, Gajeel et Jellal prirent un agneau qui se trouvait devant chacun d'eux sur leurs épaules et se mirent à courir vers la jeune femme. Une course effrénée débuta. La bleue les encourageait. Ou plutôt l'un des coureurs en particulier.

\- Allez Grey ! Tu peux le faire, vas-y !

Personne ne réussissait à prendre le dessus. Ils arrivèrent à la ligne d'arrivée et chacun réclamait la victoire. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler devant la jeune femme, amusée. Grey étant persuadé d'avoir gagné :

\- C'est moi qui ai passé la ligne en premier ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Juvia !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intéressée. Gajeel contesta :

\- Non, Juvia ne peux pas être la juge ! Elle est ta fiancée, ça ne compte pas !

\- Ah ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Gajeel ! Quand est-ce que j'ai déjà menti ? _S'indigna Juvia, se baissant à sa hauteur._

Après une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Gajeel par Jellal, la chamaillerie reprit de plus belle. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Grey intervint et les sépara. Soudain, il vit Natsu, sur son cheval, galopant en leur direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Natsu ? _Demanda alors l'homme à la chevelure bleue qui venait de se calmer._

\- Le grand Lord Ignir l'avait appelé dans sa tente. J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle. _Répondit Grey._

\- Je pense qu'il est partit chasser une gazelle. _Intervint Gajeel d'un ton moqueur._

Cette remarque fit sourire la jeune femme à la chevelure bleue qui avait compris le sous-entendu.

\- Cette gazelle, c'est quelque chose ! Elle n'est pas facile à attraper ! _Continua Jellal la plaisanterie._

Ils se mirent à rire mais s'arrêtèrent instinctivement quand Natsu arriva.

\- Préparez-vous. Nous partons à Bosco.

Une joie s'empara des trois guerriers qui sautèrent littéralement de joie. Les deux hommes qui se battaient jusqu'à maintenant, se prirent dans les bras. Quant à Grey, il lança un regard vers sa fiancée qui en fit de même, inquiète. Le rose continua :

\- Dites-le aussi à Maître Yajima. Il vient avec nous.

Ils acquiescèrent puis le rose s'en alla.

* * *

\- C'était moi qui avais proposé l'idée de Bosco. Et c'était encore moi qui avais dit que Bora avait besoin de soldats ! _Annonça Luxus d'un ton irrité à son père._

Le grand Lord ne dit rien.

\- Pourquoi lui et pas moi, Père ?

Ignir se leva et s'approcha de son fils. Il lui répondit :

\- Voilà pourquoi mon fils. « Je le sais, je le ferais, je l'ai dit ». Quand est-ce que ton arrogance et devenu si grand ?

\- Suis-je celui qui est arrogant ? Le camp entier est affamé. La famine est partout. Pourquoi ? Parce que notre Grand Lord est en danger !

\- Reste à ta place ! _S'exclama le Grand Lord, furieux par le manque de respect de son fils_.

\- Ça suffit père ! Tout le peuple du camp se plaint de ta vieillesse !

Ignir, ne pouvant plus se retenir, gifla son fils, lui faisant comprendre qu'il dépassait les bornes. Ce dernier releva la tête, croisa le regard de son père quelques instant, le salua et s'en alla, sans rien dire.

Une fois sortit de la tente, Luxus croisa son frère Natsu qui l'arrêta sur sa route. Le rose avait bien remarqué son état. Il était en colère.

\- Grand-frère ! _Tenta-t-il, en l'attrapant par l'épaule._

\- Ne me touche pas ! _Répliqua le blond_.

Le rose ne chercha pas à le suivre. Il le regarda s'en aller, attristé par son attitude. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la tente de son père.

Ce dernier était debout, fixant le mur, pensif. Natsu s'approcha de lui et le salua. L'homme ne se retourna pas. Il prit la parole :

\- Penses-tu qu'avoir le rôle d'émissaire est le droit de ton frère ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi moi et pas mon grand-frère ?

Le Grand Lord resta toujours de dos. Il expliqua alors :

\- La flamme du pouvoir a emprisonné son âme. Alors, je l'ai éteinte.

Il illustra ses dires en éteignant la lampe à l'huile se trouvant devant lui. Il se retourna enfin pour faire face à son fils. Il fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Quant à la flamme que tu as en toi... Nos invités resteront dans le Camp jusqu'à ton retour. Je te le dis pour que tu te concentre sur ta mission. Ne rentre de Bosco les mains vides. J'ai mis l'avenir de Fairy Tail entre tes mains. Ton échec serait un désastre pour nous tous. Nous donnerons ce qu'il faut en échange du foyer que Bora nous donnera. Mais aucun enfant d'Ishgar n'est un sacrifice. Ne l'oublie pas : Le prince de Bosco a besoin des guerriers de Fairy Tail autant que toi tu as besoins d'un foyer. Garde la tête haute. Montre leur que tu es un véritable enfant d'Ishgar qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui en paye le prix !

Il marqua une pause, observant son fils avec fierté.

\- Je compte sur toi, mon fils.

\- J'accomplirais mon devoir au prix de ma vie, père ! Je ne te décevrais pas.

L'homme lui adressa alors un sourire. Il avait confiance en son fils.

* * *

Grey et Juvia étaient assis au pied d'un arbre, à l'extérieur du Camp. Ils avaient décidé de passer quelques moments ensemble avant le départ du jeune homme.

\- J'ai une boule dans la gorge, Grey. Je n'arrive ni à l'avaler, ni à la cracher...

\- Tu parles comme si nous nous séparions pour la première fois, Juvia.

\- Quand avons-nous pu être ensemble, Grey ? Cette boule que j'ai dans la gorge n'est pas une douleur amère de séparation, mais de ne pas être ensemble...

L'homme ne sut quoi répondre. Elle continua sa plainte :

\- Chaque fois que nous sommes sur le point de nous marier, il y a toujours une raison qui nous oblige à reporter le mariage !

Le brun prit la main de la jeune fille entre les sienne. Il tenta de la rassurer :

\- Je te le promets, cette fois, on ne le reportera pas ! Je ne sais pas si cette affaire de Bosco marchera ou pas mais le premier mariage du nouveau Camp sera le nôtre ! Je te le promets ! Quand les tambours raisonneront, tout le monde criera : « Juvia et Grey se marient enfin ! ». _Il se mit à caresser la joue de la bleue._ Les jeunes filles s'exclameront : « La plus belle fille du camp se marie, c'est bientôt notre tour ». Quand tu quitteras ta tente, ta beauté sera telle qu'elle ferait pâlir les filles de l'empereur d'envie.

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains puis déposa un baiser sur le front.

* * *

Dans le château des templiers, Macbeth, ayant tronqué son armure de chevalier par des vêtements de civil de Bosco s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Il monta sur son cheval, après avoir effectué les derniers préparatifs. Il partît immédiatement, sous le regard amusé de Brain.

\- Voilà un bon commandant qui devint un Templier... La vengeance, c'est ce qui lui manquait. S'il n'a pas la soif de vengeance, il n'aurait pas été différent d'un soldat en paille. La mort de Sawyer fut le miracle de Macbeth.

* * *

Dans le caravansérail de José, un homme lui présentait des objets semblant être des cadeaux à ce dernier. Le Commandant prit la parole :

\- Vu les cadeaux, Le Grand Lord Ignir semble avoir compris son erreur.

En effet, la personne qui était venu à la rencontre de José n'était autre que le bras droit d'gnir, Hades. Ce dernier répliqua :

\- Notre Lord aime Fiore. Il le respecte. Mais je suis le seul qui peut régler ce problème, José.

\- Le temps que j'ai accordé prend fin ce matin, Hades. _Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant_. Sinon, la colère de Fiore brûlera tout le Camp de Fairy Tail !

\- Tu brûleras avec nous, José...

Cette phrase mit le commandant hors de lui.

\- Comment oses-tu !

\- Ne me fait pas croire que l'empereur sait tout ce que qu'il se passe ! Tu n'as pas assez de soldats pour récupérer tes prisonniers des mains d'Ignir. Tu dois réunir une grande armée. _Hades marqua une pose avant de continuer_. Je sais que vous avez de puissantes armées qui pourront détruire Fairy Tail. Tu pourrais le faire. Mais avant ça, il faut que l'Empereur soit au courant... Mais ça ne t'arrangerais pas. Il est vrai que cela ne nous arrange pas non plus. En conclusion, pour que nous gagnions tous les deux, tu dois m'écouter.

\- Puisque tu veux collaborer, dis le moi. Qui a fait ça ? Lord Ignir ?

Hades fit quelques pas vers lui pour lui souffler la révélation.

\- Le fils du Grand Lord Ignir : Natsu.

* * *

Natsu était en train de préparer son départ tandis que ses guerriers étaient en plein entraînement. Tout à coup, Jellal interpella ses deux compères, leur indiquant une direction. Ils virent alors Lucy se diriger vers eux. Ils s'en allèrent voulant laisser seul la jeune blonde et le rose qui ne comprenait pas leur comportement. La jeune fille se posta devant lui.

\- J'ai entendu que tu partais. _Le jeune homme acquiesça._ Quand ?

\- Nous allons nous mettre en route le matin, à la première heure.

\- Vous êtes-vous préparés alors ?

\- Nous les guerriers, nous sommes toujours prêts.

\- C'est vrai. Quand on s'habitue, tout paraît simple.

\- Parfois, tout paraît difficile quand on s'habitue.

La jeune blonde ne répondant pas, se mit à caresser le cheval, tandis que l'homme continuait à préparer sa monture. Sans éveiller les soupçons de ce dernier, Lucy mit un objet dans la sacoche du rose, se trouvant sur le cheval. Elle reprit ses caresses sur la tête de ce dernier et semblait lui parler.

\- Bon voyage. Que le soleil ne brûle pas ta peau. Que tu n'aies pas froid à cause de la pluie. Qu'aucune pierre ne touche ton pied. Va et reviens à ta tribu comme l'eau.

Le rose savait que ces mots lui étaient en réalité destinés. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, observant les faits et gestes de la jeune fille. Il se tourna ensuite vers son cheval et rompit son silence :

\- Il volera tel un oiseau et me ramènera à ma tribu en un rien de temps alors.

Lucy eu du mal à le regardé en face, gênée. Elle répliqua :

\- Tes parents seraient heureux.

\- Et toi ? _Demanda-t-il, tout-à-coup, surprenant son interlocutrice._

\- Moi ?... Moi, je serais déjà partie depuis longtemps...

\- Tu ne peux pas partir ! _S'exclama le rose par réflexe, s'étonnant lui-même._ Je veux dire... avant que je revienne... Ton père n'irait pas assez bien pour entreprendre un voyage...

Le jeune homme était en pleine confusion. Il cherchait un moyen d'empêcher leur départ avant son retour. Il était vraiment inquiet. La jeune blonde pouvait le lire sur son visage. Elle lâcha un soupir.

\- Bon voyage, Sire Natsu.

Elle voulut s'en aller mais le rose l'arrêta :

\- Qui sait, peut-être...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Elle partit, le laissant seul. Il la regardait s'éloigner, impuissant.

* * *

\- Quelque chose me tracasse. _Annonça Hades qui était assit devant le trône de José_. Nos invités involontaires... sont-ils des parents de l'Empereur Belserion ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! _S'énerva José._

\- C'est vrai. Ce ne sont pas du tout mes affaires.

\- Viens-en aux faits ! Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du bras droit du Grand Lord Ignir.

\- Si tu veux obtenir ce que tu veux, j'ai aussi une petite condition...

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le camp de Fairy Tail. Le forgeron Makarof continuait malgré tout son travail, faisant chauffer le fer dans le feu. Il leva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à un certain jeune homme à la chevelure rose qui restait debout à ses côtés, pensif. Il fixait un point imaginaire, droit devant lui, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Le forgeron le ramena à lui, en prenant la parole :

\- Natsu. La façon dont je vois Juvia, ma raison de vivre depuis que je l'ai adopté, n'est pas différente de la façon dont je vois Lucy et sa famille. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Son expression ne changea pas. Il avait l'air triste. Il continua à fixer le même point imaginaire, devant lui.

\- Merci infiniment, Le Fer Fou.

\- C'est moi qui devrai te remercier. La confiance d'un homme courageux est un honneur. Dans ce Camp, tu m'as fait confiance, tu es venu à ma porte. Tu m'as honoré. C'est pourquoi je le dit : Merci infiniment.

Natsu se tourna vers lui pour croiser son regard. L'homme continua :

\- Lucy et sa famille sont sous ma responsabilité. Tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille. Vas-y, je te souhaite un bon voyage.

Sans dire un mot, Natsu tandis la main pour une poignée que l'homme accepta immédiatement. Ils se prirent dans les bras, puis le jeune homme s'en alla.

* * *

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever au Camp. Dans la tente du Grand Lord Ignir, les derniers préparatifs étaient en train d'être effectués avant le départ de Natsu et ses acolytes. Grandine s'approcha de son fils :

\- Mon fils... mon fils sincère... mon cher fils. Que ta route et ton destin soient bons. Le poids de tout Fairy Tail est sur tes épaules. Ne baisse pas la tête et n'entre pas sous le poids que tu ne peux porter.

Le fils ne répondit rien. Il lui embrassa les mains et fit de même à son père qui le prit par les épaule, le sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama :

\- Je te souhaite un bon voyage.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras. Ignir ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il regarda ensuite son fils s'éloigner et sortir de la tente.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Natsu et ses guerriers montèrent sur leurs chevaux. Ils attirèrent l'attention de Luxus qui coupait du bois. Il les observa s'éloigner avec un rictus sur le visage. Le rose le remarqua et fut attristé. Lisanna qui venait de sortir de sa tente, contemplait ce dernier qui ne la remarqua pas. En effet, il regardait dans une direction bien précise. Ses yeux avaient croisés ceux d'une certaine jeune fille à la chevelure bonde qui se tenait devant « la tente des invités du Camp ». Cette dernière laissa libre court à ses pensées.

« Tu peux partir, mais pas revenir. Tu peux revenir mais pas voir. »

Les pensées du jeune homme prirent également quelques libertés :

« Je chevaucherais sans arrêt pour te voir. »

« Bon voyage, Natsu »

Il ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Elle l'avait complètement emprisonné par ses yeux envoûtants. Il était hypnotisé par son regard. Elle le regardait s'en aller, impuissante. Son regard perçant posé sur elle, la capturant toute entière. Elle pût y déceler une certaine douceur, ce qui la fit sourire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle le contemplait, le voyait s'éloigner, de sa carrure de grand guerrier, fier et brave...viril...

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'un certain marchand du nom de Mest était en train de la guetter. Elle entra dans sa tente, sans s'en rendre compte.

Lisanna avait suivi la scène. « l'échange » qu'avait eu Natsu et Lucy. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage. C'était fini...

* * *

Dans le caravansérail de José, ce dernier accueillait un invité assez spécial.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais. Bienvenue, Macbeth...

Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit. Il prit ensuite la parole.

\- Je me moque des prisonniers, José. Ils ont fui sur votre territoire. Nous avons fait notre part du travail. Dis-moi le nom de l'assassin de mon frère !

José lâcha un petit rire amusé. Il répliqua :

\- Tu es impatient d'être le bourreau.

\- Fait attention, ne t'emmêle pas dans la corde du bourreau, José. _Le menaça-t-il._

\- N'essaye pas de me blâmer pour ton incompétence. Les chevaliers dont tu étais si fier n'ont même pas pu tenir tête à quelques guerriers Ishgar insignifiants.

\- Que veux-tu de moi, pour me donner son nom ?

\- Je vais te donner plus que ce que tu veux.

Macbeth était intrigué par les dires de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier continua :

\- Je vais te le livrer de mes propres mains. Il n'est pas question de crédit ou de débit. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Je veux juste aider un ami peiné.

\- Nous n'oublions jamais ceux qui nous viennent en aide.

Le Commandant le remercia. Aussitôt, le Templier demanda à nouveau l'identité de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il eut immédiatement une réponse :

\- Le fils du Grand Lord Ignir, Natsu.

* * *

Natsu et ses compagnons étaient en train de galoper à toute allure à travers la forêt. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que plusieurs hommes masqués étaient en train de les filer.

* * *

À Fairy Tail, dans l'atelier de tapis et de couture, les dames travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Mère Grandine, étant la chef, faisait le tour pour s'assurer du bon déroulement des tâches. Elle vit Juvia et Lucy passer, non loin de là.

\- Juvia ! Jette un œil à ces imprimés, ma fille, viens !

L'interpellée s'exécuta, laissant seule son amie pendant quelques instants. Cette dernière fut rejointe par une jeune femme à la longue chevelure violette foncée qui se présenta.

\- Quand est-ce que vous partez ?

\- Quand mon père le décidera.

\- Ne me lance pas ces regards noirs. On ne reste pas là où on n'est pas voulu. Si vous avez une once d'honneur, pliez bagage et allez-vous en. C'est la tradition. On ne dit pas à l'invité de partir. C'est pourquoi personne ne dit rien.

Elle marqua une pause. Grandine avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. La femme continua :

\- De plus, est-ce comme ça que vous payez votre dette à ces gens ? Ces personnes qui vous en donné leur pain, leur tente, qui ont soigné vos blessure. Est-ce cela ce que vous jugez approprié à ces gens ?

\- Moi...

\- Toi... pendant que tu passes ton temps à batifoler, du sang va couler dans le Camp. Passez votre chemin !

La jeune blonde était estomaquée. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Elle s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux. Grandine ayant suivi la scène. Juvia venant de remarquer l'absence de son amie, partit à sa poursuite. La femme qui avait fait fuir la blonde voulu partir mais fut interpellée par la « mère » du Camp.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Ce qu'elle devait entendre.

\- Est-ce à toi de décider de dire ce qu'elle doit entendre ? _Demanda Grandine._

\- Je pense à la paix au sein du Camp. Cette fille devait entendre tout cela bien avant.

\- Pauvre de moi. Je vois la fille d'un Lord ne connaît pas de tradition. Elle marche sur les décisions de ses ancêtres. Reviens à la raison ! Sinon, tu pourrais te retrouver écrasée par les rochers que tu pensais piétiner

La jeune femme ne sût quoi répondre. Elle s'en alla, sans dire un mot.

* * *

Un messager apporta une information à José. Dû à la présence d'un étranger, il lui dit de s'approcher pour lui murmurer la nouvelle qu'il apportait. Une fois fait, il renvoya son subordonnée, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ce dernier annonça :

\- Natsu a pris la route avec ses guerriers. Œil pour œil. Rétribution Divine !

\- Où est-il allé ? _Demanda Macbeth_.

A Bosco.

\- Je vais me venger de mes propres mains !

\- Je ne peux te laisser faire, Macbeth ! _Annonça le Commandant._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dirige ces terres. Seul moi peux y exercer le pouvoir. Si on apprend que j'ai versé du sang en m'alliant aux Croisés, notre plan tombera à l'eau !

\- Cet homme a tué mon meilleur ami, que je considérais comme mon frère, José ! Je le veux vivant ! Je veux prendre sa vie de mes propres mains !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais te le présenter telle une offrande …

Il se mit alors à rire tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur le visage de Macbeth.

* * *

Dans la grande tente du Camp de Fairy Tail, Hades et Ignir étaient en pleine conversation. Le bras droit expliquait la situation :

\- J'ai persuadé José, mon Lord. Il veut que nous nous occupions d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient remis de leurs blessures.

\- As-tu découvert qui ils étaient ? _Demanda le Grand Lord._

\- Il a été catégorique à ce sujet. Il garde le secret, ce fils de porc. Etant donné que le grand Fiore est agité, on dirait qu'ils gardent une rancune envers eux. Ce que nous devons faire, c'est profiter de cette opportunité.

Tout-à-coup, Polyussica pénétra dans la tante. Elle avait été appelée sous la demande d'Ignir. Ce dernier se releva. Hades en fit de même. Le Lord lui ordonna de partir se reposer et il s'exécuta. Avant de sortir, il remarqua que les deux personnes changeaient de pièce. Il s'approcha de la sortie et interpella un garde. Il lui demanda de le prévenir si quelqu'un arrivait. Il s'approcha ensuite vers l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvaient Polyussica et Ignir. Il les écouta. Il entendit tout d'abord la voix du Grand Lord :

\- Délivre-moi de ce furoncle maléfique, Polyussica.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible, mon Lord !

\- On dirait que ma fin viendra de cette chose.

Ayant entendu assez, Hades se dirigea vers la sortie. Il demanda au garde de le prévenir chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose. Puis il sortit.

* * *

Lucy était en train de ranger ses affaires, sous le regard inquiet de son père. Elle lui annonça :

\- Tout est prêt, père. J'ai emballé ce dont on a besoin. Nous partons cette nuit. Ne pense pas à tes blessures. J'ai bien observé comment Dame Polyssica s'y prenait.

\- Lucy ! Calme-toi ma fille ! Comme nous le faisons toujours, nous allons fuir notre abri, c'est tout.

La jeune fille arrêta tout mouvement. Elle ne se tourna pas vers son père.

\- C'est tout, père ? Est-ce vraiment tout ?

Le père lâcha un soupire et s'approcha d'elle, tant bien que mal.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais... qu'est-ce qui fait que cet endroit soit différent, pour toi ? _Demanda-t-il._ Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

La jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle répondit avec une voix tremblante :

\- Je suis tellement fatiguée, père. _Elle se tourna vers lui pour croiser son regard, les larmes aux yeux_. Je suis fatiguée de fuir. Commençons une nouvelle vie... allons à des endroits où personne ne pourra nous trouver... allons au-delà des déserts et des mers, mais partons. Je veux juste partir.

Jude essuyais les larmes de sa fille qui venait de craquer. Tout-à-coup, Wendy pénétra dans la tente :

\- Papa ?

Elle fut surprise par la scène qu'elle venait de découvrir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma fille ? Que se passe-t-il, Wendy ?

La jeune fille répondit avec hésitation :

\- Nous avons un visiteur. Il veut enter.

\- Il peut venir

La jeune fille alla chercher la personne qui attendait devant l'entrée. Il s'agissait de Makarof. Il pénétra dans la tente :

\- Que la paix soit sur vous

\- Que la paix soit sur vous, venez, entrez. _Répondit Jude_.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir. La jeune fille à la chevelure bleue s'approcha de son père pour lui dire :

\- Père, regarde ! Le Fer Fou a fabriqué des épées pour toi et ma sœur. C'est le meilleur forgeron du Camp. Il fabrique les meilleures épées.

Le forgeron, gêné, prit la parole :

\- Non, ma fille, pour moi, c'est juste un passe-temps. _Il déposa les épées au sol_. Elles sont à vous.

\- Merci. _Répliqua Lucy_.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ma fille. Maintenant que Sire Natsu est partit, je ne voulais pas que vous restiez désarmés. Nous serons tous les deux rassurés. Bon, moi je retourne à ma forge, mais je garde un œil sur votre tente. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

Il commença à partir mais fut arrêté par la voix de la jeune blonde :

\- Que peut-il arriver dans ce grand Camp ?

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se tourna vers elle et lui répondit :

\- Écoute, ma fille. Natsu est comme un fils pour moi. C'est pourquoi, je ne peux refuser sa requête.

Puis il s'en alla. Jude lâcha un énième soupire, passant sa main sur le visage.

\- C'est pas bon...

* * *

Le groupe de Natsu était toujours en route, galopant à travers les plaines. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup, analysant le terrain. Le rose indiqua une direction :

\- Nous allons partir de ce côté !

Jellal s'adressa alors à l'un de ses compagnons :

\- Dis à Natsu de laisser les chevaux se reposer un peu. Ils vont y passer sinon !

\- Ses pensées sont tournées vers Lucy. Il veut rentrer avant qu'elle parte du Camp. Si tu as le courage, dis-le-lui toi-même. _Proposa alors Grey_.

Sans crier gare, Gajeel s'avança vers le rose :

\- Sire ! C'est pas un problème que nous crevions mais les chevaux vont crever.

Natsu se mit à sourire suite à la plaisanterie du brun. Grey annonça :

\- Sire, pouvons-nous nous reposer un moment sur la rive de ce ruisseau ?

Son interlocuteur lança un regard vers Jellal qui insistait du regard. Il indiqua ensuite un endroit précis :

\- Reposons-nous ici. Nous reprendrons la route avant le lever du soleil. Jellal, allumez un feu.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, Sire !

* * *

A l'extérieur du Camp, Hades, sur son cheval, rejoint quatre hommes masqués.

\- Suivez-moi discrètement !

* * *

Natsu descendit de son cheval. Il se dirigea vers la sacoche attachée à la selle pour y récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Il fit alors tomber un objet étrange. Il le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'un ornement, fait de fils, fabriqué à la main, de couleur rouge. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il décida d'accrocher l'objet au pommeau de son sabre. Il le contempla une dernière fois. Il alla ensuite se rafraîchir en passant de l'eau sur le visage. Il observa quelques instants la surface du ruisseau et cru voir apparaître le visage d'une certaine jeune fille à la chevelure d'or et au sourire envoûtant.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur le Camp de Fairy Tail. Lucy était agitée. Elle finissait les préparatifs de leur départ.

\- Il est temps ! _S'exclama-t-elle_.

\- Et les chevaux ? _Demanda son père_.

\- Les chevaux sont prêts. J'ai mis leur selle sous le foin. Nous sellerons les chevaux et partirons immédiatement. Il n'y a aucun garde.

Jude voulu se lever mais une vive douleur apparut au niveau de sa blessure. Lucy le fixa quelques instant, inquiète.

\- Pourras-tu résister, père ?

\- Nous devons le faire.

* * *

Les émissaires avaient installé leur petit camp et avaient allumé le feu. Ils se reposaient, allongés sur le sol. Natsu avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il fixait les étoiles. Il se souvînt des paroles de Lucy.

« Bon voyage. Que le soleil ne brûle pas ta peau. Que tu n'aies pas froid à cause de la pluie. Qu'aucune pierre ne touche ton pied. Va et reviens à ta tribu comme l'eau. »

Il n'était pas le seul à être en manque de sommeil. Grey interpella l'homme à la longue chevelure ébène qui montait la garde :

\- Gajeel ! Est-ce qu'il dort ?

L'interpellé tourna le regard vers le rose, le voyant les yeux grands ouvert, fixant le ciel. Il répondit, amusé :

\- Non, il pense à la sœur Lucy.

Jellal se leva d'un coup et se mit à jeter plusieurs objets sur lui, attirant l'attention du rose.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! _Répondit le brun en lui lançant également des objets_.

\- Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Allez, dormez ! _Ordonna Grey_.

Il prit ensuite le tour de garde.

* * *

\- Relax-toi, Macbeth ! _S'exclama José qui donnait avec l'interpellé_. Nous allons tous les deux avoir ce que nous vouons, avant le lever du soleil.

\- Sous-estimer ses ennemis est une caractéristique des idiots, José.

\- Personne ne peut s'échapper d'une embuscade d'experts. Personne !

* * *

Hades était en compagnie des personnes qu'il avait rejointes à l'extérieur du Camp. Ils étaient maintenant dans son enceinte et donnait des instructions :

\- Je m'occuperais du Fer Fou. Vous, finissez le travail discrètement. _Il indiqua une tente précise_. Allez !

Les hommes s'exécutèrent tandis que Hades partit dans la direction opposée. Les hommes s'approchèrent de la tente indiquée par Hades. Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers l'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, surprenant Lucy et sa famille. Les hommes se mirent à les menacer avec des armes. La jeune blonde tenta de frapper son adversaire. Jude en fit de même, mais il fut impuissant. Ils étaient pris au piège. Les intrus commencèrent à ligoter le père.

* * *

Natsu s'était enfin endormi. De même pour ses compagnons. Les hommes qui les poursuivaient jusqu'à maintenant, sortirent de l'ombre et se dirigèrent vers eux, discrètement. L'un d'eux se plaça à côté de Natsu. Il leva sa dague et l'abattu au niveau de son cœur.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Je sais que vous voulez me tuer à de cette fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim.. excellllllent ! xD**

 **Bon allez, à dans 4 ans ! xD non je déconne:p Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez les gens !**

 **TCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO LES GEEEENS !**

 **Ça pète la forme ou quoi ?**

 **Je vous avais dit que le prochain chapitre allait sortir dans 10 000 ans, ne dites pas que je n'avais pas prévenu ! Bon, y en a pas mal qui n'étaient pas bien à la fin du chapitre précédent. C'est bien ! C'était le but nyéhéhéhé... Vous allez maintenant savoir ce qui se passe ensuite vous êtes contents ?**

 **Bon, allez, moi je vous laisse lire le bordel, je vais aller me faire une petite partie de Monster Hunter World après avoir regardé le nouvel épisode de la nouvelle saison de Full Metal Panic que j'attends depuis 10 ans (je vous mens pas, j'ai découvert le truc en 2008!)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Natsu s'était enfin endormi. De même pour ses compagnons. Les hommes qui les poursuivaient jusqu'à maintenant, sortirent de l'ombre et se dirigèrent vers eux, discrètement. L'un d'eux se plaça à côté de Natsu. Il leva sa dague et l'abattu au niveau de son cœur. Un son animal tira le rose de ses rêves. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et par réflexe, il attrapa le poignet de son agresseur pour le faire basculer sur le côté et lui planter une flèche dans le dos. Les autres guerriers se levèrent pour rejoindre la bataille.

Le rose se mit sur ses pieds. Il vit un ennemi se ruer sur lui, l'épée relevée pour l'attaquer. Il l'esquiva alors avec une roulade sur le côté, récupéra un bout de bois enflammé pour contre-attaquer. Il frappa son ennemi de toutes ses forces, le projetant vers l'arrière, dans le ruisseau. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un archer, posté en retrait, prenait Grey pour cible. Il le remarqua et s'écria :

\- GREY !

L'interpellé se retourna vivement. Il était trop tard, il lui était impossible de réagir à temps pour esquiver une flèche qui partirait à toute vitesse. Natsu décida alors de balancer son bout de bois enflammé en direction de l'ennemi qui décocha la flèche à la dernière seconde. Mais ébloui par la lumière des flammes, il fut déstabilisé et perdit la précision. Malgré tout, il réussi à toucher le bras du brun qui lâcha un grognement de douleur.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le Camp de Fairy Tail, Jude qui se faisait ligoter par les hommes masqués, bouscula l'un de ces derniers pour tenter de ce libérer. Wendy, profitant de la confusion, réussit à s'échapper et sortit précipitamment de la tente, pour aller chercher de l'aide. Au moment de passer à côté de l'écurie, elle fut interceptée par un inconnu caché, qui était également masqué. Un ennemi sortit de la tente, pour partir à la recherche de la petite. Il se fit également attraper par l'inconnu qui sortit enfin de sa cachette, Wendy inconsciente dans ses bras, pour aller à la rencontre des prisonniers et de leurs geôliers qui sortaient de la tente des « invités ». Voyant que la jeune fille à la chevelure bleue ne bougeait plus, le cœur de Lucy s'affola. Le père ouvrit de grands yeux, inquiet de l'état de son enfant, sous le bras de cet étranger.

L'inconnu fit quelques pas vers le groupe puis déposa la petite au sol. L'un des assaillants, le voyant tel une menace pour eux, se mit à l'attaquer. Il se fit battre facilement par son ennemi qui s'adressa ensuite aux deux hommes qui maintenaient la jeune blonde et son père et qui les menaçaient, un couteau sous la gorge. Il prit la parole :

\- Soit vous les lâchez tous les deux, soit je vous tue.

\- Nous prends-tu pour des idiots ? _S'exclama l'un des agresseurs_. Ne te mets pas en travers de notre route !

\- Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas très bien compris. Vous les lâchez ou je vous tue !

Tout-à-coup, ils entendirent un cri puis virent un objet atterrir devant eux. « Le Fer Fou » venait d'arriver. Il réussit à détourner l'attention des ennemis, ce qui permis à Jude de se libérer en mettant un coup à l'homme qui le maintenait. Lucy en fit de même. Ils se mirent à courir vers Wendy, inquiets de son état. Pendant ce temps là, l'inconnu masqué mit fin au jours des agresseurs.

Lucy secouait sa sœur, tentant de la réveiller.

\- Wendy ! Wendy !

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et afficha un sourire. Lucy, soulagée, la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _En réalité, au moment où la jeune fille à la chevelure bleue se fit attraper par l'inconnu, ce dernier lui avait fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et lui fit comprendre ses bonnes intentions en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il sortit son épée et abattu l'homme qui poursuivait la petite. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'enfant et lui demanda de faire semblant d'être inconscient. Il la prit ensuite sous son bras pour aller à la rencontre des autres ennemis._

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le Fer Fou s'approcha du sauveur et lui tapota l'épaule du bout de sa lame, pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Qui es-tu ? _Demanda le forgeron, sur ses gardes._

L'homme masqué dévoila alors son visage et répondit.

\- Mest.

\- Et moi, le Fou. _Répliqua Makarof._

* * *

Natsu et ses compagnons, ayant le dessus sur leurs adversaires, finirent de les achever, puis se dirigèrent précipitamment vers Grey qui avait été touché par une flèche. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, grognant de douleur. Il demanda à ses amis de retirer la flèche mais Yajima intervint, leur faisant remarquer que le danger était toujours présent et qu'il fallait s'en aller. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel fouillait un corps au sol. Il arracha une épinglette qu'il présenta aux autres :

\- Ce sont des chiens de José !

Natsu regarda autour de lui, tout en essayant de contenir sa colère.

\- Partons ! _Ordonna-t-il tout en aidant Grey à se relever._

* * *

Le lendemain, dans le caravansérail de José, Macbeth rugissait de colère.

\- Tu as tout gâché !

\- D'abord tes chevaliers, ensuite mes soldats... il les a tous tué, tels des insectes ! Natsu fils d'Ignir... Nous avons tous les deux fait une grosse erreur en le sous-estimant. _Constata le Commandant._

Son interlocuteur se rapprocha de lui, puis annonça :

\- Je vais régler ce problème à ma manière !

\- Pas sur mes terres, Macbeth ! _S'exclama José._ Si l'Empereur de Fiore est tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici, tout notre plan tombera à l'eau !

\- Tu as dit que tu allais tout régler, mais au contraire, les choses ont empiré ! Tu as laissé Natsu s'échapper ! Je réglerai ce problème par mes propres moyens !

Il prit la direction de la sortit mais le maître des lieux l'interpella :

\- Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte, Macbeth. Mais je le précise de nouveau. Si vous organisez une chasse à l'homme sur mes terres, c'est vous qui serez chassés !

Un sourire vicieux apparu sur les lèvres du Templier.

\- Et à Bosco ?

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, constatant son air surpris. Amusé, il continua :

\- Que croyais-tu ? Dans les quatre coins des vestiges d'Ishgar nous avons des taupes meilleures que toi. Sache ceci José : si tu n'étais pas le chien du Maître, je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps !

Puis il s'en alla, laissant José ruminer de colère.

* * *

Grey était au bout du rouleau. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder conscience. Il se balançait sur son cheval et pouvait tomber à tout moment. Jellal ayant remarqué l'était de son ami, interpella son Lord :

\- Sire Natsu ! Grey a l'air mal en point.

Le rose se retourna pour constater que son guerrier était en train de basculer sur le côté pour finalement tomber au sol. Les autres descendirent de leurs chevaux et se précipitèrent vers le blesser pour lui venir en aide. Natsu, après avoir observé les alentours, prit une décision.

\- Arrêtons-nous ici et enlevons cette flèche de son bras. Il ne pourra pas continuer ainsi.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent puis s'exécutèrent.

Ils décidèrent alors d'installer un petit camp pour se reposer et soigner le brun. Gajeel se chargea d'allumer le feu, tandis que le Maître Yajima analysait la blessure du pauvre guerrier.

\- Une partie de la flèche est restée à l'intérieur. Nous devons l'enlever. _Annonça-t-il_.

Instinctivement, Grey attrapa un bout de bois qu'il plaça entre ses dents pour résister à la douleur, tandis que Natsu entreprit de chauffer la lame de son poignard à l'aide du feu qui venait d'être allumé. Il s'approcha ensuite du guerrier pour aider Yajima à enlever le projectile qu'ils réussirent à arracher tant bien que mal, alors que le brun se tordait de douleur.

\- J'espère qu'il vivra ! _S'exclama Gajeel_.

\- Il en faudra plus pour achever un guerrier pareil ! _Répliqua Yajima, fier des guerriers de sa tribu._

* * *

Dans le Camp de Fairy Tail, plus précisément, dans la tente du Grand Lord Ignir, celui-ci déferlait sa colère sur le guerrier responsable de la sécurité, sous le regard inquiet de Hades.

\- Je t'avais dit de renforcer la sécurité du camp ! Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ?

L'homme en face de lui ne répondit pas. Il garda la tête baissée, conscient de son erreur. Le Grand Lord continua :

\- Tu n'as rien fait ! À cause de ton incapacité, les hommes de ce chien ont réussit à pénétrer au sein de notre camp ! Tu les as laissé piétiner mon honneur, ainsi que celui de notre tribu !

Le guerrier tenta de donner des explications :

\- J'ai déjà prit les mesures nécessaires pour...

\- Alors, comment ont-ils pu s'infiltrer ?! _Hurla Ignir_. Comment !?

\- Si...quelqu'un de l'intérieur ne les avait pas aidé, ils n'auraient pas pu entrer... mon Lord... _annonça le guerrier._

Hades fut troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _Demanda le Grand Lord_.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son bras droit pour lui demander :

\- Ce genre de chose est-il possible, Hades ?

\- Il n'y a personne dans ce Camp qui pourrait être à l'origine d'une infamie pareil, mon Lord. _Répondit-il_. Ce pauvre essaye de sauver sa vie.

Ignir annonça alors, s'adressant au guerrier :

\- Je te démet de tes fonctions. Rassemble tous les gardes de la nuit dernière et attendez la sanction que je vais vous adresser.

\- À vos ordre, mon Lord !

Puis il s'en alla, saluant son supérieur. Ce dernier, pensif, s'adressa à Hades :

\- Si José a l'audace de s'attaquer à notre Camp pour enlever nos invités, qui sait de quoi il sera capable demain.

\- Sire... Permets-moi de le rencontrer une nouvelle fois.

\- À quoi a servit votre première rencontre ? Il t'a traité tel un imbécile ! Et tu me parle d'aller le rencontrer !

\- Il a apprit sa leçon, mon Lord ! Il a vu ce qui est arrivé aux hommes qu'il avait envoyé la nuit dernière! Dorénavant, je pourrai parler un « langage » qu'il pourra comprendre !

\- Je sais très bien de quel « langage » il s'agit... envoyez-lui les corps de ses hommes ! Dorénavant, nous parlerons le même « langage » que lui !

Hades était inquiet.

\- Mon Lord... Comment allons-nous faire face à la grande armée de Fiore?

\- Arrête de me parler d'armée, Hades ! Cela prendra des jours pour lui de réunir ses troupes ! De plus, s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à cacher, il les aurait appelé depuis longtemps. Il ignore mon accord avec l'Empereur et fonce tête baissé.

\- Et... après l'affrontement ? Que se passera-t-il.

Le reste dépend du succès de Natsu. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous respecterons nos coutumes !

* * *

Les blessures de Jude s'étaient ré-ouvertes suite aux événements survenus la veilles. Polyussica s'était chargée de les soigner à nouveau. Le père était maintenant allongé sur sa couchette, dans la tente des invités du Camp de Fairy Tail. Ses filles restaient à son chevet. Tout-à-coup, leur sauveur : Mest pénétra dans la tente. Il les salua, puis se plaça également au chevet du pauvre homme blessé. Ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Je ne vous doit pas une mais trois vie. Si vous me dites votre nom, je pourrais connaître la personne envers qui je serais reconnaissant.

Le sauveur lâcha un soupire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée puis porta sa main vers son cou pour sortir un collier qu'il enleva et qu'il tendit vers Wendy.

\- Approche, jeune fille !

La bleue s'exécuta et l'homme passa le collier autour de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Ce collier appartient à ta famille. A la dynastie de Fiore.

Jude et Lucy échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'homme continua, s'adressant au père :

\- J'ai été sous les ordres de votre jeune frère. Mon nom est Mest. Votre frère est mort dans mes bras et ce collier lui appartenait.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes Mest. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Il paraît que c'est un bon commandant. Mais qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que c'est bien vous ? Ou bien, est-ce une nouvelle fourberie de l'Empereur de Fiore ? Mest, pourquoi mettez-vous votre vie en danger pour nous ?

\- L'une des raisons est que votre frère était le prince que je servais. Mais le plus important, c'est votre comportement envers l'Empereur actuel. Vous ne vous êtes pas lancé dans une lutte de pouvoir contre lui. Vous êtes resté fidèle à l'État. Vous avez évité d'agir de façon à entacher ses succès. Vous n'avez pas amené une part d'ombre aux jours rayonnants de l'État de Fiore, par avidité de pouvoir. C'est pourquoi vous méritez le respect, messire. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous aider à vous débarrasser de José.

\- Et comment ? _Demanda la jeune blonde_. Il est évident que quelqu'un a libéré l'entrée, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu pénétrer si facilement dans le camp.

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il répliqua ensuite :

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais je sais ce que je vais faire.

Tout-à-coup, Juvia pénétra dans la tente, attirant l'attention de tous. Elle les salua puis leur fit part de son soulagement :

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir seins et saufs.

\- Viens, assieds-toi. _Invita Jude._

\- Juvia ne voudrait pas vous déranger. Reposez-vous. Si vous le permettez, Juvia voudrais vous séparer quelques instants de Lucy. Mère Grandine s'est beaucoup inquiétée suite aux événements de la veille. Elle voudrait savoir si tout va bien.

L'homme accepta la demande et les deux jeunes filles sortirent.

Elles arrivèrent devant la grande tentes. Elles virent plusieurs hommes, attachés par les poignets à des poteaux, subissant des coups de fouet sur leur dos nu et hurlant de douleur.

\- Ils se font flageller par notre faute, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda la jeune blonde._

La jeune fille à la chevelure bleue s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Elle annonça :

\- Ils l'ont amplement mérité, Lucy. L'honneur de notre Lord est notre honneur à tous. Allez, viens.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin vers la tente. Elles y pénétrèrent et furent vite accueillit par la mère Grandine qui était en train de nettoyer l'armure du Grand Lord.

\- Approchez, mes chères filles.

Elles s'exécutèrent et s'assirent devant elle.

\- Dieu merci, il n'est rien arrivé de grave à l'un de vous. _S'adressa-t-elle à Lucy._

\- Oui, mère Grandine. Même si cet événement tombe mal, juste au moment où mon père était sur le point de se rétablir complètement.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ces gens sont obstiné à mettre la main sur vous ?

La jeune fille répondit avec hésitation :

\- Mon père est un marchand. C'est quand nous étions en train de transporter des marchandises que nous avons été capturés par les croisés en tant qu'esclaves. Ils ont voulu ensuite nous vendre à José.

La dame eu de la peine pour la jeune fille. Mais une interrogation persistait au fond d'elle. Elle l'exposa à la jeune blonde :

\- Après tout ce qui vous est arrivé, n'avez-vous aucun proche ? De quelle tribu venez-vous ?

Après un court silence, Lucy répondit :

\- Nous venons de la tribu de Lucky.

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage de Grandine.

\- Vous venez donc de la tribu de Lucky... Vous appartenez alors à la lignée du fondateur de l'État de Fiore ! Mais, vous êtes de qu'elle famille ?

Lucy ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta silencieuse sous le regard insistant de la Dame de Fairy Tail. Son esprit était embrouillé. La peur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle ne trouvait pas la bonne réponse à lui donner.

\- Me permettez-vous d'entrer, Dame Grandine ?

La jeune blonde fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Mirajane. Elle avait entre ses bras plusieurs tissus qui attirèrent l'attention de la Mère. Cette dernière demanda alors à les voir de plus prêt, oubliant la question qu'elle avait posé avant.

* * *

Dans la cours du château des Oracion Seis, Brain se tenait face à un individu mystérieux qui cachait son visage sous sa capuche. Un soldat lui apporta un petit coffre qu'il donna à l'inconnu.

\- Tu sais très bien à quel point je fais confiance à ton intelligence. C'est pourquoi je t'assigne la plus difficile des missions. Le lieu de cette mission sera le Camp de Fairy Tail. Que Dieu soit avec toi.

L'individu s'en alla. Un soldat s'approcha de Brain :

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous essayez de faire, Sire.

\- La peste, mon cher chevalier. Ma petite armée puissante va propager la malédiction du Diable sur tout le peuple d'Ishgar...

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Le Grand Lord avait organisé une petite réunion avec Hades et son fils aîné, Luxus. Ce dernier s'était calmé mais il se sentait malgré tout inutile. Il s'attendait à ce que son père lui confit une mission importante. Il se démena alors pour aider le peuple à entamer le lever du camp. Il avait également entendu parler de l'intrusion des hommes de José. Il trouvait cette histoire très étrange.

\- Luxus, dis-moi mon fils, pourquoi veux-tu organiser une assemblée de Ishgar ?

L'interpellé lança un regard vers Hades. En effet, c'est ce dernier qui avait proposé au jeune homme d'organiser une assemblée pour qu'il se fasse entendre. Son véritable but était, en réalité de détrôner le Grand Lord pour que son fils puisse prendre sa place et ainsi, pour mieux avoir le contrôle sur tout le camp. L'argument qu'il avait utilisé pour convaincre le blond était le fait que son père était, d'après lui, beaucoup trop vieux pour exercer le rôle de dirigeant. En profitant de la frustration de de Luxus, Hades a réussit à le convaincre d'essayer de remplacer Ignir en tant que Grand Lord.

Le blond répondit à la question du Lord :

\- Si j'étais Grand Lord, père et si on avait attaqué mon Camp, je réfléchirais à la punition que je donnerais aux guerriers qui auraient mal assuré la sécurité et la surveillance.

Ignir resta pensif. Il se tourna vers Hades :

\- Et toi, que ferais-tu, Hades ?

\- Eh bien Sire, je dirais que la punition de notre Lord est la meilleure.

Le blond se sentit trahi par l'homme qui était censé le soutenir.

\- Mon fils, un jour tu seras Lord. Tu chercheras la réponse à cette question à ce moment. Maintenant, n'encombre pas ton esprit avec des choses inutiles. Réfléchis plutôt à la meilleure manière de réussir ta tâche.

Le blond fut surprit par les dires de son père.

\- Quelle tâche ?

\- Demain, à la première heure, tu va ramasser toute la marchandise à vendre, dans le Camp, pour le convoi. Tu devras ensuite le mettre en route dans trois jours.

Luxus et Hades se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier demanda alors :

\- Sire, pourquoi le marchand ne s'occupe-t-il pas du convoi ? Les intentions de José sont mauvaises. Il pourrait mettre en place une embuscade !

\- C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas confier les marchandises au marchand. Luxus se chargera de cette affaire, avec ses guerriers.

\- À tes ordres, père.

Le jeune homme était satisfait de pouvoir se charger d'une tâche si importante.

* * *

Natsu et ses compagnons arrivèrent enfin dans la ville de Bosco. Ses rues étaient animées. Le paysage était différent de son camp. Ici, au lieu des tentes, c'était des bâtiments qui servaient de demeure au peuple. Ces gens n'avaient pas besoin de se déplacer à la recherche d'un foyer. Ils était dans leur foyer. Un jour, Fairy Tail aussi ne sera plus obligé de se déplacer constamment. Un jours, Fairy Tail aussi aura des terres qui lui appartiendront.

Il allait être difficile pour le rose de rencontrer le prince de Bosco. Ce dernier n'accorde malheureusement pas beaucoup d'audience. Il faut parfois attendre des jours avant de pouvoir le rencontrer, mais il fera tout pour y arriver le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi il marcha d'un pas décidé en direction du palais, sans se douter qu'un certain commandant des Templiers était en train de l'épier, tapis dans l'ombre.

* * *

 **Voilàààààà !**

 **C'était plus court que d'habitude, vous avez remarqué ? Non mais si je continuais à écrire après l'arrivée de Natsu à Bosco, bah j'allais jamais poster le chapitre quoi ! Il aurait fait 28 pages, vous aurez vu flou !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **À dans 10 000 ans !**

 **TCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**


	6. Chapter 6

**WESH !**

 **Ça va bien ou quoi la famille ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'ai prit pas mal de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais comprenez-moi ! Je ne veux pas vous faire lire de la m***e ! Comment ça j'ai raté mon coup ? eh oh me jugez pas ok ?!**

 **Voilà un chapitre assez...politique ? j'espère que vous kifferez, y a de l'action aussi attention c'est chaud !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Natsu patientait dans une longue file d'attente, devant les portes de la salle du trône. Le peuple pouvait rarement solliciter l'aide du prince. C'est pourquoi tant de monde s'agglutinaient à l'entrée de la salle. Ils voulaient tous rencontrer leur souverain qui n'a jamais pu devenir Roi. En effet, il n'a pas vraiment été intronisé, étant donné que sa famille a quasiment été décimé par leur ennemi de l'époque qui s'était introduit jusqu'à leur palais. Prit de chagrin et seul survivant, le Prince Bora, devenu l'héritier légitime du trône, refusa le titre de Roi, clamant que son père vivait toujours en lui et qu'il n'était là que pour représenter ses rêves et désirs. Il resta alors « Le Prince de Bosco », jusqu'à ce que son héritier prenne le relais et qu'il le nomme « Roi » lui-même. Mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui de penser à tout cela. Il devait d'abord se trouver une épouse !

Derrière Natsu se trouvait un jeune garçon qui accompagnait son père. Il était admiratif devant le sabre du rose et une envie irrésistible de tâter la matière le prit. Il décida de satisfaire cette envie, ne sachant pas que le fils du Grand Lord avait remarqué son petit manège. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire, se disant que lui aussi, il a été un enfant curieux et qu'il avait des rêves qu'il continuait de poursuivre. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Il savait où se trouvait la personne qui le surveillait, mais il ne fit rien. Son tour arriva finalement. Les deux gardes devant les portes lui barrèrent la route. Un autre s'approcha puis lui tendit la main. Natsu comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Il porta sa main vers sa dague pour la lui remettre. Il fit de même pour son sabre. Il put enfin entrer dans la salle du trône.

La pièce était spacieuse. En face de lui se trouvait le trône, vide. Quelques soldats étaient debout, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Un homme était posté devant une fenêtre, semblant profiter de la lumière du jour pour lire un manuscrit. Il resta dos au rose. Il demanda :

\- Que veux-tu ?

Natsu ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il tourna son regard vers le trône quand l'homme reprit :

\- As-tu avalé ta langue ? Parles !

\- Les hommes devraient se parler face-à-face, Sire. _Répondit le fils du Grand Lord._

L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son interlocuteur qui croisa son regard. Il posa le manuscrit qu'il avait dans les mains sur une table basse et fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Bien, je suis tout ouïe.

Natsu fut quelque peu surprit par l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Il pensait qu'il serait beaucoup plus jeune. Il prit la parole.

\- Je suis ici en tant qu'émissaire du Grand Lord de la Tribu de Fairy Tail, le Grand Lord Ignir. Je suis son fils. Mon nom est Natsu.

\- D'accord, que veux-tu, fils de Lord ?

\- Je suis venu vous demander un foyer.

L'homme sembla étonné par la demande qui lui paraissait absurde.

\- Tu veux donc un foyer... et que vas-tu me donner en échange ? À part nuire à nos plantations et propager votre odeur dans notre ville ?

\- La ville vous a-t-elle fait oublié vos origines, Sire ?

L'homme fut de nouveau surprit. Il demanda :

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais originaire d'Ishgar ?

\- Votre bague, il est évident que vous ne la portez pas pour l'esthétique. C'est une bague d'archer. Elle est abîmée à force de décocher sur des ennemis. Si vous nous offrez un foyer, en contre-partie vous aurez deux milles guerriers toujours prêts à vous venir en aide en cas de danger.

\- Deux milles guerriers, c'est ça ? Rien que les gardes de mon palais sont plus nombreux.

Le rose ne dit rien. L'homme lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je te souhaite un bon voyage, fils de Lord.

Puis, il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers le trône en demandant aux gardes de faire entrer le prochain. Natsu voulu insister mais les gardes l'en empêchèrent, tentant de le faire sortir. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Il tordit le bras de celui qui tenait le sien, repoussa du pied l'un des soldats qui voulu l'attaquer, esquiva une droite d'un autre, le mettant ensuite au sol en lui envoyant le garde dont il avait tordu le bras au tout début et enfin, il mit au sol le dernier garde qui tentait de l'arrêter. L'homme qui lui avait parlé empêcha les autres soldats de se ruer sur lui. Natsu, à peine essoufflé, fit quelques pas vers lui et prit la parole :

\- Vos gardes, vous en avez trois de moins.

Son interlocuteur afficha un léger sourire. Il voulu prendre la parole quand des applaudissements retentirent, le coupant dans son élan. Un homme plus jeune, suivit d'un garde arriva. L'homme qui avait discuté avec Natsu s'inclina. Le nouvel arrivant était impressionné par la démonstration du rose. Il le fit comprendre :

\- Félicitations ! C'était la plus belle prestation que j'ai vu dans ma vie, n'est-ce pas Dyst ? Allez, applaudit toi aussi.

L'interpellé se mit à applaudir lentement, lançant un regard menaçant au rose qui ne comprit pas vraiment la situation. L'homme qui avait accueillit ce dernier prit la parole, s'adressant au nouvel arrivant.

\- Votre majesté. _Il s'inclina devant lui puis se releva._

\- J'aimerais me familiariser avec ce brave guerrier Ishgar. _Annonça le véritable Prince de Bosco, Bora._ J'aimerais l'inviter au dîner de ce soir. Je veux entendre les périples et les épopées héroïques des nomades de sa bouche, mon cher oncle.

\- J'en serais honoré, votre majesté. _Déclara Natsu._

Le Prince, satisfait, s'en alla, suivit de ses gardes.

* * *

Natsu et ses compagnons étaient dans les bains du palais. Ils se détendaient après un long voyage. Ou plutôt, Gajeel était en train de fuir Jellal et Grey qui tentaient de le forcer à se laver. Le grand gaillard avait beaucoup de mal avec les bains, chaque fois qu'il en prenait, quelque chose de terrible lui arrivait. Mais ses compagnons ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils l'attrapèrent et le mirent au sol. Il furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Natsu qui était amusé par la scène.

\- Ne perdez pas de temps. Nous allons être en retard.

Gajeel se leva d'un bon, attrapa l'écuelle remplit d'eau et la vida sur sa tête avant d'annoncer :

\- Vous avez entendu le lord, ne traînez-pas.

Désabusé par le retournement de veste du guerrier, Grey lui donna une éponge puis partit se laver dans son coin.

Natsu s'installa sur un rebord, pensif. Ce que remarqua Yajima qui s'approcha de lui et demanda :

\- Ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous sommes invités dans le palais d'un souverain, qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe autant, Sire ?

\- Ils ne nous ont donné ni un foyer, ni leur parole. J'espère que nous ne rentrerons pas les mains vide.

* * *

\- Cette histoire doit être réglée cette nuit !

Macbeth, dans ce qui semblait être une boutique, était en pleine discussion avec un homme qui n'était autre que le commandant du prince Bora, Dyst. Ce dernier demanda :

\- Les hommes que tu vas envoyer seront-ils suffisant ?

\- Toi, occupe-toi de ton devoir, Dyst !

* * *

Leur bain terminé, les guerriers de Fairy tail partirent récupérer leurs affaires pour se rhabiller. Ils se rendirent alors comptent de la disparition de leurs armes. Paniqués, ils se mirent à les chercher.

\- Aaaaah je vous l'avais dit : Chaque fois que je vais me laver, il m'arrive un malheur ! Vous avez été touché aussi cette fois ! S'apitoya _Gajeel._

\- Idiot ! En voulant de mettre à l'eau, nous avons été imprudent ! _S'exclama Grey._

\- Ça suffit ! Comment allons-nous l'annoncer au Sire ? _Demanda Jellal._

Grey remarqua Natsu qui se dirigeait vers eux.

\- M'annoncer quoi Jellal ?

Un silence s'installa, le rose insista :

\- Jellal, je t'ai posé une question.

\- Sire... on nous a volé nos armes...

Le rose fut surpris, puis irrité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une sorte de panier qui était caché sous un rebord. Il en sortit son sabre et sa dague. Il était le seul à qui on ne les avait pas dérobé. Il se tourna vers ses guerriers qui baisèrent la tête, honteux. Il ne dit rien. Il s'en alla, leur lançant un regard emplit de déception.

* * *

Le soleil se coucha, l'heure du dîner était enfin arrivé. Dans la salle du trône, les repas étaient prêts, posés sur la grande table. Natsu et ses guerriers étaient présents. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Plusieurs personnalités importante étaient posté tout autour de la table, debout, attendant l'arrivé du Prince. Ce dernier ne tarda pas. Suivi de ses gardes, il passa prêt des guerriers de Fairy Tail et s'installa en bout de table. Les personnes ayant l'habitude de dîner avec le prince, s'assirent à leur place. Seul Natsu et ses compagnons restèrent debout. L'ayant remarqué, le Prince Bora lança un regard interrogateur à son oncle. Ce dernier invita Natsu à s'asseoir. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il attendait l'autorisation du Prince. Ce dernier comprit et lui fit signe. Il invita même les guerriers qui furent surpris. Bora insista. Ils s'exécutèrent.

* * *

Pendant, ce temps là, dans les couloirs du palais, deux gardes se dirigèrent vers une servante qui, apparemment, les attendait. L'un d'eux lui tendit un objet enroulé dans un tissu. Puis, ils se séparèrent, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin.

* * *

Natsu était en pleine discussion avec le Prince Bora. Ce dernier lui posa alors une question :

\- Comment pourrait-on s'entendre, enfant d'Ishgar ?

Le rose lança un regard en direction de ses compagnons. Il se tourna ensuite vers son interlocuteur, inspira profondément, puis répondit :

\- Nous vous demandons un abri d'hiver pour notre Camp.

Le Prince gloussa :

\- Un abri d'hiver... D'abord, vous demandez un abri d'hiver, ensuite ça deviendra un alpage... ah oui, vous demanderais également un foyer, je suppose. _Finit-il sa phrase, d'un ton moqueur._

\- C'est vrai. Nous vous le demanderons. _Répondit le rose, affichant un sourire sournois._

Le Prince avait l'air surprit par la sincérité du jeune homme qui tourna son regard vers l'oncle. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir. Le Prince reprit :

\- Et si je vous donnait Bosco. _Seriez-vous satisfait, Natsu ?_

Le ton moqueur de Bora mit les guerriers mal à l'aise.

\- Nous préférons sacrifier tout notre troupeau plutôt que de mécontenter un souverain qui nous a ouverts les portes ses terres.

\- Mais j'ai des inquiétudes, Natsu...

\- Je suis ici pour les dissiper.

Bora se tourna alors vers son oncle. Ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Nous vous remercions pour les cadeaux que vous nous avez apporté de votre camp. Veuillez accepter les nôtres.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer deux gardes qui transportaient une malle. Natsu et ses compagnons étaient curieux de savoir son contenu. L'un des gardes l'ouvrit puis l'autre en sortit un objet, suivit d'un autre, bien connus par les guerriers de Fairy Tail. En effet, il s'agissait de leurs armes. Ils étaient confus et se sentaient humiliés. Le Prince prit la parole :

\- Dis-moi maintenant, Natsu. Comment peut-on avoir confiance aux paroles des braves qui ne peuvent même pas veiller sur leurs armes ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, la servante qui avait récupéré l'objet donné par le garde tout-à-l'heure, s'introduisit dans la chambre de Natsu. Elle déroula le tissus pour en sortir une bougie,identique aux autres en apparence. Elle l'alluma, prenant la précaution de ne pas respirer la fumée qu'elle dégageait et la remplaça par une autre. Elle s'en alla au plus vite, laissant la salle se remplir d'une fumée invisible, empoisonnée.

* * *

Le dîner s'était terminée prématurément pour les guerriers de Fairy Tail. Le Prince les avait carrément viré de sa table, les humiliant encore plus. Les compagnons de Natsu étaient dans leur chambre, pensifs. Ils étaient tiraillés par les remords. Grey qui avait sa dague en main, prit la parole :

\- La prochaine fois que ma main ne prendra pas soin de mon arme, je la couperais ! J'en fais le serment ! _Promit-il en s'entaillant la main_

\- Il aurait été préférable que nos armes tranchent la chair, plutôt qu'infliger une telle humiliation à Sire Natsu. _S'apitoya Jellal._

\- Qui sait dans quel état il est en ce moment. Il doit être fou de rage. _Reprit le brun._

Gajeel était allongé sur son lit, pensif, serrant ses armes tout contre lui. Se promettant de ne plus jamais s'en séparer.

* * *

Natsu était dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour convaincre le Prince de Bosco. Mais tout-à-coup, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il se mit à transpirer abondement et eu du mal à respirer. Il eu beaucoup de mal à tenir debout. Il vacillait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il se jeta alors sur le lit, perdant conscience.

Le rose se mit alors à rêver. Il se voyait attacher à un paroi d'un puis. Une flamme apparu au fond. La chaleur était insupportable. Il cherchait un moyen de se libérer, mais en vain.

Dans sa chambre, un courant d'air assez fort ouvrit une fenêtre, ce qui permit à la fumée de se dissiper un peu. Le feu de la cheminée s'intensifia. Un homme s'était introduit dans la chambre, s'approchant de lui. Le rose ouvrit soudainement les yeux, croisant ceux de l'homme qui tentait de l'étrangler. Il lui attrapa les poignets, essayant de desserrer sa prise. Il se débattait comme il le pouvait. Il lui mit un coup de sa main droite, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à l'homme déguisé en garde. Natsu se releva, le poussant plus loin. L'homme était confus. Il tenta de s'échapper mais le rose l'attrapa. Il ne pu malheureusement pas éviter un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le faux garde attrapa son sabre. Le fils du grand Lord esquivait avec agilité les attaques. Il lui agrippa son bras, le tordit, rua son torse de coup et lui fit lâcher prise sur son arme. Il le mit à terre et l'étrangla avec le fourreau. Un autre homme, un poignard à la main, s'approcha derrière lui. Le jeune homme le remarqua, brisa la nuque de celui au sol, puis se retourna. Il voulu lui donner un coup de lame mais l'ennemi l'arrêta, leur faisant perdre leurs armes à tous les deux. Natsu le repoussa et ramassa le poignard au sol. Mais l'homme fuit. Le rose essaya de reprendre son souffle, regarda autour de lui, puis sortit de la chambre.

Le fuyard courait à tout allure dans les couloirs du palais, jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il fut intercepté par Dyst, qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- As-tu réussit ? _Demanda-t-il._

Des pas se firent entendre, son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dyst sortit son poignard. Natsu arriva à ce moment, voyant la scène, il hurla :

\- Attends ! Ne fais pas ça !

Dyst poignarda l'homme qui était en fuite, en plein cœur, le laissant ensuite tomber au sol. Le rose était frustré. Il s'avança à vive allure vers lui, laissant tomber son arme. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il lui demanda, en rogne :

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

Une voix les interrompit :

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il s'agissait du Prince, suivi de ses gardes et de son oncle. Les compagnons de Natsu démarquèrent également. Le rose s'adressa au Prince Bora, irrité :

\- Vous nous avez appris beaucoup de choses, votre majesté. Apparemment, nous ne devons pas seulement veiller sur nos armes, mais également sur nos vie.

Agacé, le Prince demanda :

\- Dyst, qui sont ces hommes ?

L'interpellé se baissa au niveau de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Il attrapa une petite poignée de cheveux au dessus de sa nuque et la coupa. Un symbole étrange était gravé sur la peau de l'homme.

\- Un Templier... _annonça Dyst._

Ils étaient tous inquiets de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans une boutique de la ville de Bosco, Dyst était en train de jeter un œil à la marchandise, quand une voix lui posa une question :

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé, durant le repas ? Que demandaient-ils à Bora ?

Il s'agissait de Macbeth. Son interlocuteur se retourna pour lui répondre :

\- Fairy Tail, ils demandent un endroit où passer l'hiver.

Un sourire sournois apparu sur le visage du Commandant des Templiers d'Orasion seis.

\- Il faut qu'ils aient ce qu'il veulent.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas.

\- Le lieu où ils vont s'installer. Il doit être proche du camp des croisés. Il n'y a pas de meilleure opportunité pour faire disparaître Natsu et toute sa race.

Dyst n'était pas convaincu. Il voulu s'assurer :

\- Macbeth, en es-tu sûr ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

* * *

Le Prince Bora était posté sur sa terrasse, observant la ville avec son oncle à ses côtés. Ils furent rejoint par Natsu, qui avait été appelé. Ce dernier les salua.

\- Approche. _L'invita le Prince._ Je te dois des excuses pour les événements qui se sont produits la nuit dernière. Ces gens, qui que ce soit, mon oncle se chargera de les punir comme il se doit.

Il laissa la parole à son oncle :

\- Nous avons décidé de vous accorder le foyer que vous vouliez, fils de Lord. En réalité, c'est Dyst qui nous à convaincu.

La personne désignée se baissa pour ramasser une carte et la présenta au rose. Il indiqua une position :

\- Connais-tu cette endroit ? À l'ouest des plaines de Clover.

Natsu s'adressa alors au gouverneur :

\- J'ai entendu que vos terres étaient assez fertiles.

\- Les ennemis y sont également nombreux. _Répliqua l'oncle_.

\- C'est à la frontière de ceux qui t'ont attaqué la nuit dernière. _Lui apprit Dyst._

\- C'est comme avoir le Diable comme voisin.

L'oncle du Prince, intrigué par la sérénité du rose, lui demanda :

\- Vaut-il la peine de se mettre tant en danger pour votre troupeau ?

\- L'ennemi nous permet de rester vif et tenace.

Le Prince se mit à applaudir.

\- Formidable ! J'adore ce peuple d'Ishgar, mon oncle !

\- Vu que vous êtes si intéressés de devenir le voisin du Diable, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de vous souhaiter bonne chance. _Annonça ce dernier._

\- Je suis de nouveau admiratif devant votre courage. _Intervint le commandant des gardes._

Natsu, enthousiasmé par la décision finale, leur attesta :

\- Tant que nous avons des alliés comme vous, nous serons toujours prêts à nous faire face à nos ennemis.

* * *

Les guerriers de Fairy Tail, ainsi que Yajima, attendaient dans la chambre qu'occupait Natsu. Ils étaient tendu, se demandant la raison pour laquelle leur Lord avait été appelé par le souverain. Tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'homme tant attendu. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui. Affichant un air grave, il s'avança à toute allure, passa devant les quatre hommes pour ensuite s'arrêter et leur faire volte face. Les guerriers commencèrent à angoisser. Natsu fit les cent pas devant eux, semblant nerveux. Il lança un regard à chacun puis annonça :

\- Nous partons.

Les quatre hommes avaient compris ce que cela voulait dire. Ils baissèrent la tête, s'en voulant pour leur négligence.

\- Allons voir le futur emplacement de notre camp ! _Annonça Natsu, qui n'avait finalement pas put garder son sérieux et qui affichait maintenant un sourire heureux._

Les guerriers relevèrent la tête, surpris.

\- Sire Natsu ? _Commença Grey_.

\- Le Prince Bora ? _Continua Gajeel, surexcité._

\- Ne faisons pas attendre notre nouveau foyer. _Déclara le rose, toujours le sourire aux lèvres._

Ils explosèrent tous de joie, se prenant tous dans les bras, satisfait de leur accomplissement.

* * *

Au camp de Fairy Tail, Luxus et ses hommes finissaient de préparer le convoi pour le marché.

\- Bixrow, nous prendrons la route demain à l'aube. Vérifie les provisions des guerriers, qu'ils ne manquent de rien. _Ordonna Luxus à son subordonné._

Ce dernier acquiesça, puis s'en alla. Le blond aperçu Hades qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ils se saluèrent puis l'homme à la longue barbe prit la parole :

\- J'ai réfléchi et j'ai l'impression que le fait que tu prenne la route avec le convoi est une mauvaise idée, Luxus.

\- Pourquoi-ça ?

\- Qui sait de quoi ce chien de José est capable. Même si tu prend les meilleurs guerriers avec toi, ça reste dangereux.

L'homme plaça sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de continuer :

\- Tu es le fils d'un Lord. Natsu n'est pas là et ton père est malade. Il serait bénéfique que tu trouve un moyen de rester au camp.

\- Est-il bon pour un fils de Lord de flemmarder dans le camp ? _Demanda le blond_. Regarde autour de toi. Tous ces gens m'ont confié leurs marchandises, leurs efforts. Donc je me dois de les livrer. Ah, si comme tu dis, José tente quelque chose, nous ferons alors ce que nous lui ferons face.

Son interlocuteur ne dit rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Dans le château des Oracion Seis, Brain était fou de rage. Il frappa son sceptre contre le sol, avant de cracher sa haine sur Macbeth qui se trouvait devant lui :

\- Tu as commit une très grosse erreur Macbeth ! Maintenant, nous devons nous occuper de Fairy Tail !

\- Grand Maître Brain, j'ai fait ce qui était juste !

\- Tu as fait ce qui était juste, c'est ça ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasse une chose si stupide ! _Révéla Brain, affichant son dégoût sur le visage._

\- Je ne comprend pas de qui vous avez peur. De Natsu ?

Brain se leva d'un bon :

\- Comment ose-tu penser que j'ai peur ? Écoute-moi bien Macbeth. Les Ishgars ne doivent pas s'installa dans nos frontières ! Jamais !

Macbeth ne répondit rien. Il le salua et s'en alla. Le Grand Maître lui dit une dernière chose :

\- Si ton envie de vengeance t'empêche encore une fois de mener à bien ta mission, je t'enterrerais auprès de tes frères, de mes propres mains !

* * *

Le convoi de Fairy Tail avait déjà prit la route. Luxus était à sa tête. Mais il ne savait pas que quelqu'un les observait. Il s'agissait de José. Camouflé dans la montagne, il hurla :

\- À l'attaque !

Des archers apparurent devant le convoi, abattant les pauvres marchands. Certains guerriers, surpris, se firent également avoir. Le combat débuta. Le blond descendit de son cheval et dégaina son épée.

Bixrow réussit à vaincre plusieurs ennemis mais il ne put éviter la flèche qui se planta dans sa cuisse. Il se tordait de douleur, ne remarquant pas qu'un autre homme s'apprêtait à lui trancher la tête. Luxus contra son adversaire avec son bouclier. Il se retourna immédiatement et envoya son sabre en direction de celui qui voulait abattre son lieutenant. La lame se planta dans le torse de l'homme. Bixrow réussit tant bien que mal à se relever et contra une nouvelle attaque. Mais la douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il ne pu éviter un coup de lame au niveau de son ventre. Il tomba au sol. Le blond qui avait récupéré un arc, décocha sa flèche qui se planta dans le cœur de celui qui voulait achever Bixrow. Il se retrouva alors seul contre une dizaine d'ennemis. L'un deux lui trancha la jambe, le faisant franchir. Un autre lui donna un coup de pied dans le torse pour le mettre au sol. Luxus était à genou, à la merci des assaillants.

* * *

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Bon, je vois déjà les gens qui vont rager parce que Lucy est complètement absente dans ce chapitre mais vous inquiétez pas. Je vous plante le décor juste.**

 **Je vous avais dit que cette histoire allait être longue ?**

 **Allez, moi je vous laisse !**

 **TCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**


End file.
